Their memories
by Micelle
Summary: As they all forget one remembers but of course no one would believe him. It started and ended on that island and this is the story of that island. A story that must be told before even he forgets.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly that day. It was neither too hot nor too bright. He was staring at the clouds as they lazily drift across the serene blue sky. The clouds seemed to somehow hold his interest as of now.

He knew he was doing something a while ago. He could remember something but it was faint. He stopped doing whatever it was for some reason he could not fathom.

He looked down and looked at his empty hands. He then noticed a thing falling down. It was going towards the waves of the blue sea… whatever it was.

"AH! THE FISHING ROD!" A voice shouted beside him.

He then looked beside him. The boy beside him was going towards the fishing rod. He instantly panicked and embraced the boy so as to stop him from falling off.

"Luffy! Let it be!" Usopp shouted as he continued to grab Luffy tighter. His captain was a hammer and he would surely drown under those innocent-looking waves.

Luffy then stopped struggling. Usopp let him go at once.

"Why did you let the fishing rod go!" Luffy shouted angrily.

Usopp held out his hands and stared at the sky once more. There was something odd. Although he didn't know what exactly it was, he could feel that there's something strange happening to him.

"Luffy. I think we're forgetting something."

"Huh?!" Luffy exclaimed at once.

A voice then echoed all over the deck. It was Sanji's. It must've been lunch time. Usopp looked over the cook and then back at Luffy. However, like he was expecting, Luffy had already vanished beside him. Usopp looked at the direction where Sanji was. Surely, Luffy was already there.

Usopp sighed. If he would not attack now then their Captain might eat everything. He shouted at them before stepping into the deck and running towards the buffet Sanji had prepared for them.

Sanji was trying to control Luffy. The cook, as usual, had saved the better-looking and better-tasting food for the ladies in this ship. Luffy didn't really care about how the food is presented he just knows that Nami and Robin's food always tasted better than anyone else's.

Sanji was shouting at Luffy throwing constant insults at him. Luffy was just too hungry to care.

Usopp then looked at Sanji.

"Oi oi Usopp. If you don't eat now then you might not get your share…" Sanji said.

Sanji was saying more things but Usopp could barely hear him. There was something else he could hear. Whispers. Voices. Familiar voices. He can hear them but could not understand anything.

"Usopp! USOPP!" A high-pitched voice called.

Usopp woke himself up. Chopper was looking worried.

"I think I need a break guys. I'll go inside and rest for a bit." Usopp said with a weak smile.

"You're not going to eat?" Luffy asked.

"Are you ok? You want to go to the clinic?" The kind doctor asked.

Usopp was starting to conjure a story once more for Chopper. It always cheered him up. However, in an instant something else came into his mind. Usopp stopped.

"I think I need some sleep."

Usopp then started to walk across the lawn of the Thousand Sunny. His eyes were on the grass although he wasn't looking at them. There was something wrong that day. He was forgetting something. He knew he had something to say or do but just couldn't remember anything.

He was thinking hard. Then again with those voices... they were familiar but he could barely understand what they were talking about. They were eating their words. He could not even make a single word out of the array of voices. It was starting to annoy him actually.

His vision then darkened. He could barely feel his feet. He even thought that he was already flying. He then lost all of his senses. Everything was melting. Sight, sound, touch and smell… everything was getting burry and was combining into a ball of sensations. He just cannot explain it anymore.

Again… these voices are just annoying him.

----------

Chopper's voice echoed throughout the Thousand Sunny. Everyone's attention was caught successfully by the reindeer. Even Zoro, who was training inside the gym, heard the tiny doctor's voice.

Usopp suddenly fainted. He looked pale to begin with. He was not his usual self the whole day. Chopper felt stupid… he should've noticed it at once. He was a doctor for crying out loud!

Chopper checked on Usopp as soon as he stopped shrieking. Luffy and the others were also around Usopp.

"I'm taking him inside." Chopper decided. He immediately transformed to easily carry the sniper's limp body.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Robin asked.

"Is it the heat?" Franky added as he stared at the sky.

"It's not that hot besides I don't think we're nearing any summer island." Nami said.

Zoro had just entered the scene. He had jumped down as soon as he had confirmed what happened. Although it was not clear to him, he somehow had an idea.

"Do you think he still hasn't gotten over Merry yet?" Zoro suddenly spoke.

Nami looked at Zoro. For a moment he sounded correct…

"I don't think so. Usopp had already accepted the new ship. If that's the case then I think he would be more vocal about it." Sanji interrupted, he doesn't like it when Zoro seemed to be smarter than him.

Nami then stopped herself from saying anything. Somehow, getting in the middle of Sanji and Zoro's argument doesn't sound like a nice idea.

"I guess we have to wait for Chopper's announcement." Robin said. She too looked worried.

"I hope Usopp's fine."

------------------

"Chopper. He's awake! He's awake!" Luffy shouted happily.

Usopp was indeed awake. His eyes were staring at the ceiling. His mouth was twitching. There were so many things he wanted to say but there were no words forming in his mouth.

Chopper hurriedly ran towards Usopp. He was shocked that Usopp was awake but he still was not sure if he's ok.

Usopp saw Chopper held out a small flashlight in front of his eyes. The doctor then started to move it from side to side.

"I'm fine Chopper." Usopp said.

"See! He's fine." Luffy said happily. "You have to eat Usopp. You're seriously hungry."

"I don't think that's the problem here Luffy." Chopper said.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted holding the Captain's shoulder.

"What?" Luffy asked at once.

Usopp gulped. He wanted to say something but there was something else holding him down. He knew that he had to say it… he knew that he wanted to say it…

However, Usopp's grip slowly loosened.

"Nothing." Usopp uttered in defeat.

"I think you're really hungry." Luffy said putting Usopp's hands aside.

"Yeah. That must be it." Usopp said quietly.

There was nothing he could do. They had all forgotten about it. He vowed that he would be quiet no matter what happens. He would take everything down to his grave. She trusted him and he would never bring her down.

But everything was tempting. He really wanted to say it. He wanted to tell everyone the whole story.

The captain was up on the deck as soon as Usopp had noticed it. He was probably calling Sanji now to bring food inside the clinic.

"Chopper… if I tell you a story about us that you can't remember happened… would you believe me?" Usopp asked.

Chopper looked at Usopp with wide eyes.

"What made us forget then?"

Usopp smiled. He knew he can count on Chopper as an audience. But as soon as he thought about it he dropped the idea.

She trusted her. She knew he is a good liar. She knew that no one would believe him.

But even though she knew all of this, she still trusted him.

"Nothing… it was just a random thought. Nothing really happened."

* * *

The Thousand Sunny had finally stopped. As the Franky lowered the anchor down, Nami was already instructing everyone before they step on land.

The first thing they have to do is find a village. They had gone around the island and they haven't seen any port or village near the sea. Whether there is a village or none they would still have to gather supplies. Aside from the log pose, that was the only reason why they were here.

Everyone had a task. Nami made sure of it.

"And I would be guarding the ship?" Zoro asked a bit annoyed.

"Robin said she would stay here… and I think Franky as well so you're not alone." Nami answered.

Zoro grumbled.

That was not really his problem. For some reason he was restless. Something was bothering the great swordsman but he just cannot say it to anyone. There were no actual words for it but all he really knows is that it was bothering him and he didn't like it.

"We'll be fine. We're bringing Sanji and Luffy… besides Chopper and Usopp aren't really as helpless as you think." Nami said happily.

"I'm confident with Luffy but I'm not sure if you could depend on Sanji." Zoro muttered almost rolling his eyes.

Good thing Sanji was inside and making his list. If he had heard him then swords and kicks would be flying all over the deck now.

"Still pissed about Sanji's fight with that woman?" Nami asked placing her hand on her waist.

Zoro was not really thinking about that. He almost had forgotten about that but as soon as she brought it up he remembered how he didn't like that story.

He didn't really like the idea that Sanji can't fight a woman _and _the fact that he left Nami to fight for him. For Zoro that was the most pathetic thing a man could ever do.

But still that wasn't the issue.

"Oh come on... he fought that wolf guy afterwards… surely that _is _something."

"Still not as something as my fight with that giraffe guy." Zoro said smiling to himself.

Nami gave him a small knock on a head barely enough to make him pay attention to her.

"You're staying in this ship. We're going to the island. Clear?"

"Oi woman. You're not my captain."

Nami was just aggravated. What is it with Zoro today? He usually agrees whenever she asks him to stay in this ship. Was makes today an exception?

Good thing Luffy passed by the both of them. He seemed to have finished packing… or rather… stuffing meat down his pockets.

"Nami. Come on! Let's go!" Said the excited Luffy.

"I can't. Zoro insists on going on land with us. We won't go there unless you convince Zoro to stay here." Nami said.

"That's a very dirty trick there woman!" Zoro argued.

"Zoro." Luffy called seriously, "Stay here in this ship."

Nami just stuck her tongue out a bit at Zoro. Zoro had no choice but to obey. This time it _was _Luffy who told him to stay.

"Now Nami! Can we go!" Luffy said while he was jogging in place… just showing how excited he was.

"Ok. You can call Chopper, Usopp and Sanji now."

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted as he hurried to get the others.

Nami was just staring at Zoro happily. She had her way once more. She knew that she always get her way but Zoro was always a challenge. Luffy can be easily tricked. Sanji was more than willing. Usopp gets scared at once. Chopper was too nice. Robin also wouldn't argue. Franky was easier to talk with.

But Zoro was always stubborn. It seemed like he never wanted her to win. However every time she tries and wins, it makes the victory taste sweeter compared to anyone else.

"Now be a good boy and guard the ship." Nami said as she left a very annoyed Roronoa Zoro.

----------

Sanji, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper all boarded the Mini Merry while Nami was on her own. Robin, Franky and Zoro were left on the Thousand Sunny to take care of the ship.

"You're not going to get any materials for the ship?" Robin asked Franky, surprised that he had not gone out to the island.

"I gave my list to Usopp. He can handle it besides I have to do some maintenance on the ship." Franky said.

"Can I walk with you then?" Robin asked.

Franky shrugged.

"Sure."

Zoro was taking a nap somewhere on the deck. He doesn't really care where he was sleeping as long as he stays inside the Sunny. He took a peek for a while and saw Robin walking inside with Franky.

Something bothered him once more. He still cannot tell what it was. It just bothered him. But he decided at once that all he needed was sleep. Everything would be fine if he just sleeps it off.

And sleep he did.

* * *

The crew had finally stepped on land. Luffy was the most excited one. He was shouting and dancing as soon as his feet had touched the creamy sand.

Usopp was still looking at Franky's list. Because of assisting Franky almost all the time he understood Franky's instructions. He was more than happy to help.

Going Merry is already gone but that doesn't mean that he would not take care of the new ship. Merry would certainly be happy if it knew that they would love and care Sunny the same way.

Nami was already with them now and as soon as she stepped on the sand Sanji was all over her. Nami just continued what she was doing trying to act like Sanji isn't there. She was already used to all this.

There was trees and green grass up ahead the beach. Even though they hadn't seen anyone around Nami was pretty sure that there must be a village inside that forest of some sort.

Nami was walking with Usopp while Sanji stayed behind them. Luffy and Chopper were leading the exploration team.

"Oi guys! Look at this!" Luffy shouted. He seemed to have seen something that interests him.

Chopper was staring at the peculiar thing that Luffy had seen.

It wasn't really something but rather someone. The moment everyone turned what they saw was not really unusual.

It was a little kid. A little girl dressed in shabby clothes. Although she doesn't really looked like abandoned it still seemed like no one was taking care of her. Her amber eyes were staring dangerously at the pirates, her lips in a straight line… she looked so serious.

"Pirates. What is your purpose?" The kid asked bravely.

Luffy just grinned.

"Little kid." Nami called as she stepped closer and sat down to the kid's eye level. "Are there any villages nearby?"

"What is your purpose?" The kid asked again without even thinking of answering Nami's question.

"Well if you really want to know…" Usopp started, "we're here to gather supplies food and stuff for the repairs."

The girl looked at Usopp. Her eyes were still hard.

"There are more than enough of that in this forest that's why you don't need to go to the village anymore." The girl answered bravely.

"Well… that's true but…" Chopper tried to say.

The little kid, who doesn't seem to be surprised by the fact that Chopper was a talking reindeer stared daggers at Chopper.

"If you only need supplies the forest would suffice. Do you want to pillage an innocent village as well?"

Chopper went behind Luffy. The little kid's glare was that frightening.

Sanji smiled. He took out the cigarette in his mouth, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"I guess we better just do what this little miss says." Sanji interrupted.

Nami also sighed in resignation as well.

"Yosh! Let's explore this forest! We should not go to the village." Luffy said in his loud and high-spirited voice.

He then looked at the kid and grinned. "This should be fine right?"

The little girl just gave a quick nod and with that she stepped a bit out of their way.

The crew then went on their merry way. Chopper was with Luffy while Sanji was still around Nami. Usopp was the one behind all of them.

They were already covered by the shade of trees when Usopp decided to stop and look back.

The little girl was now inside the shade sitting quietly over a smooth rock. Her eyes were on the shore as if she was expecting someone to enter the island.

"What a strange little kid…" Usopp uttered.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the original characters. I just own the plot, the fanfic characters, the title of this fanfic and my penname.

**Note: **Another One Piece fanfic… I know that the anime had already used this concept but I assure you that this would be something different. The setting is pre-Thriller Bark since I didn't put Brook anywhere in this fanfic.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro was not dreaming. He was not even sleeping. He had his eyes closed even after waking up. There was something bothering him and there was only one word for it.

Nami.

But it didn't really start at that at once. If he would be thinking of the start of all of this it would be that day when he took a break from training in the crow's nest and had decided to go to the kitchen for a while.

'_Yeah.'_ He agreed to himself, _'Gotta be last night.'_

------------

The ship was really bigger than Merry. It was also new ship. This ship had a lot of rooms compared to the Going Merry.

Those were the reasons that Zoro had been thinking as he went around the ship. He just couldn't understand why he cannot find the kitchen anywhere. He had been in the training room, passed by the library, even managed to get inside the large aquarium… and all he was looking for was the stupid kitchen.

He would not have left the training room if his stomach had not growled and told him to get a break. If it was not for his humanly needs then he would still continue training and he probably wouldn't be lost now.

Zoro blushed. This was his regular reaction whenever he or someone would point out his poor sense of direction.

'_The ship is new… I will get used to this. But why does this ship have to be this freaking BIG!'_ He shouted inside his head.

After going around the ship and some random rooms for quite some time Zoro had finally arrived at the place he wanted to get to –the kitchen.

"Oi. You're still awake?" Zoro asked the moment he saw Sanji over the stove.

He knows he shouldn't be surprised seeing Sanji there. He was practically glued inside his new kitchen but it was already too late for midnight snacks.

As Zoro entered he had noticed that someone else was there as well. It was Franky. This time he was really surprised.

"I'm just finishing my work and decided to some cola… but the cook insisted to prepare me a sandwich or something." Franky told Zoro.

Zoro sat on the long table.

"You want some too? Marimo?"

"Ah." Zoro just uttered. His first priority now was his stomach than getting into one of their quarrels.

So Zoro sat there quietly letting Sanji do what he does best. Franky then turned towards Sanji once more. They seemed to be in a middle of a conversation when Zoro arrived.

"Like I was saying… " Franky continued, "I still don't know what to do."

Zoro seemed lost. He doesn't know anything about their conversation. He wasn't really interested but since he's already here might as well join in.

"Oi oi. What're you two talking about anyway?"

Sanji finally finished preparing a whole plate of sandwiches. He knew that one per person wouldn't be enough. He set the serving plate on top of the table and sat as well.

"Franky here seem to be in love with someone on the ship… and it bothers him." Sanji said seriously.

"I didn't say I was in love with someone! I don't even know what-" Franky shouted.

"Seriously!" Zoro said quite surprised.

"Damn cook! I didn't say anything about love!" Franky shouted. Everything was becoming more troublesome.

Sanji had light up a cigarette while Franky was whining. He doesn't really know if he's teasing the shipwright or was serious. Whatever it was, Sanji felt he needed to smoke right there and then.

"I don't blame you. She's beautiful and elegant. Her mature charm can make any man fall on his knees. " Sanji said as lazy smokes twirled around him.

"Oi you can't be falling for Nami." Zoro suddenly reacted.

Sanji and Franky looked at Zoro. Sanji almost fell on his seat. He just cannot believe how slow this moss-head was.

Franky can't help but laugh a bit.

"I won't like that bratty girl. She's too damn young!"

Sanji on the other hand got pissed. His beloved Nami was insulted.

"Don't call Nami-swan that and she's just right." Sanji shouted.

"I'm too super to handle younger girls." Franky said instantly striking his pose.

"Robin then?" Zoro suddenly asked.

Franky instantly stopped moving. He then sighed and went back to his chair. Sanji was just happy to get back to being serious here.

"Ever since Bakaburg and I were mere apprentices we had known her. We have been thinking about her ever since the blueprints for Pluton were passed down to us. However, since I'd known her I seem to think about her even more. She's mysterious and intelligent. She's very nice as well. I really like being around her…"

"That's love." Sanji concluded.

"What do you know about love… you fall for any girl in sight out there." Zoro said with a grin.

Sanji just chuckled. He then placed his cigarette lightly on the ashtray. He looked at Zoro quite seriously.

"I might fall for anyone easily but I still believe in true love. I know that I have no chance at Robin at all since all she sees in me is a mere boy. However… I am still not losing hope."

Sanji then tried to look even more charming. Unfortunately, he was facing two men in front of him and it was just creeping Zoro and Franky out.

"I still have my Nami-swan! She's the one perfect for me! OH GODDESS OF LOVE! We're almost the same age. She doesn't look at me like I'm a child… in fact I think she acknowledges me as someone worthy to be with her forever! " Sanji said while noodledancing in front of his two crewmates. Hearts were flying around him as he continued his monologue.

Zoro then looked at Franky. The guy was looking disgustedly at Sanji. Zoro knew exactly how he feels. Sanji's just making love seems lame and shallow. He doesn't really know better but he was sure that it was something more than what the idiot cook was saying.

"But seriously… how could you like that girl?" Franky asked.

"Shitty bastard! What do you mean! How can I like Nami-swan! She's just perfect! A goddess at her own right!" Sanji said.

Zoro just continued eating his sandwich. He doesn't really want to bother talking to someone as idiotic as that cook.

"The way she smiles. The way the sun plays around her orange locks. The way she sways her hips whenever she walks… or her movements… she is just a goddess… and I'm a mere mortal captivated by such a divine beauty. No one could blame me for falling madly in love."

"The word mad alone suits you." Zoro mumbled.

Sanji didn't hear Zoro. The love-drunk cook continued to praise Nami as Zoro just sat there looking irritated.

'_Love huh…'_ Zoro thought with a quick smile.

This was the first time he had heard someone else in this ship talk about love. He had almost forgotten how real love was because of the curly-brow cook but seeing how Franky was he was reminded once more.

Zoro looked sternly at Sanji. Zoro can feel something inside of him burning and just wanting to get out. He cannot understand why the sudden irritation. He was used to the cook's ramblings about Nami so it was not because of that.

'_But now that Robin is out of this stupid love game…__ the cook would focus more on Nami…'_ a tiny voice said inside Zoro's head.

'_So what? As if I'd care. As long as it would not harm the crew I couldn't care more.'_ Zoro thought as his ears continued to listen to Sanji's fantasies.

"I'd have seen Nami-swan through the course of this adventure and I'd seen her grow… especially in certain areas." Sanji said as he drools a bit.

"And I thought I'm a pervert… Zoro could you believe this guy?" Franky said laughing at Sanji.

'_But do you really want that to happen… Robin and Franky. Sanji…'_The voice thought hard.

"I know I just love her even more than anything even more than anyone! Nami-swan~~ What I'd give just to touch…"

'_Sanji and Nami… '_

Zoro suddenly stood up and slammed the table. In an instant Sanji stopped his monologue and Franky turned towards the swordsman. Zoro was shocked himself. He was not expecting such a response. He looked at the table.

"Any problems shitty marimo?" Sanji asked.

Zoro looked at Sanji homicidally. He then picked his katana up and went towards the door.

"Thanks for the snack. Moron cook."

Zoro then walked out of the kitchen leaving Sanji and Franky confused. They don't even have an idea what just happened.

Ever since that night Roronoa Zoro was bothered by a single thought. The thought of Nami falling in love with Sanji… no… even with anyone. Somehow he cannot grasp the idea. Somehow he doesn't like the idea at all. Somehow he hates it… to even think of Nami being with some man.

But as to why he doesn't like it. He doesn't really know.

Love. Now he knows the reason why he never really wanted to bring that issue up inside their crew. It feels weird.

---------

Zoro finally woke up. As he opened his eyes he saw how the sky had turned orange. It was already that late. Zoro stood up and stretched. He had a nice nap. As soon as he stretched he slumps right back at his original position, his katana always beside him.

He noticed that the others were already on board. He could see Luffy already playing with Chopper and Usopp. Franky must be inside his workshop already since he could see Robin with Nami out on the deck. He assumed that Sanji must be preparing dinner since he was not around as well.

Zoro didn't say anything. There were times that he would continue lying down and pretending to be sleeping just so he could enjoy the surroundings. Peaceful days or nights were rare the moment they started their journey and if ever they would have one he would be sure to enjoy it. He may not seem like it though and never in this lifetime would he show it.

Zorp was looking at no one in particular but sometimes he would be staring at Luffy or Chopper especially when they are near the end of their ship. He knows that Luffy or Chopper were those kinds of people who often forget that they cannot swim. Zoro sighed.

'_Being a baby-sitter isn't really part of a pirate's job description.'_ He thought to himself in jest. _'But then again… this kind of job isn't the resume-filling type anyway.'_

Zoro then looked somewhere else surely his eyes were guided towards the two women. They were chatting happily on the deck while keeping watch of the boys. Robin was like their mother and Nami like their older sister. Zoro got goosebumps thinking of Franky as their father.

Once more Franky had been called forth in his mind. Once more he had remembered that night.

Zoro stared at Nami for what seems an eternity for him. He doesn't really stare at someone unless he's willing to kill him or her.

Zoro was even more bothered by this behaviour. He cannot believe what he was doing so much so as what he is thinking.

'_Stupid cook… '_ He thought as he slowly notices the things Sanji had been saying all along.

It was not really because he doesn't see it but rather he doesn't want to admit it. This time though his instincts as a man was taking over.

Nami had grown more beautiful over a short span of time. He had known her even longer than that cook and so he had seen the changes clearer than the curly-brow man. But it was more of the inside changes that he had acknowledges than the physical growth Nami had. For the first time maybe Zoro was now looking at Nami… with nothing but his eyes as guide.

'_The way she smiles.' _Zoro heard Sanji's voice inside his memories.

Nami was indeed smiling. It was not as mischievous as her usual smile but a rather relaxed one. Zoro liked this smile even more than the one he'd usually remember. But then again, even though it means trouble he also likes the way she smiles with money in her eyes or a deceitful plan on her head. It was one of Nami's aspects that he found interesting as the same time annoying.

'_The way__ the sun play around her orange locks…' _Once more it was Sanji's voice now with that irritatingly daydreaming look on his face.

Zoro know nothing about hairs and how the sun could play on them. What he does know is that he cannot take his eyes off Nami's face for a while now.

The sun's orange rays were beaming down on her from his direction as her hair was being tossed around by the breeze. Zoro felt like his eyes were glued on to her for a while. The sun was setting slowly while the darkness and the night sky were wrapping the earth. The sun was trying to fight but slowly it retires… slowly the orange glow was leaving Nami.

Nami and Robin suddenly snapped their heads towards the direction of the kitchen. Someone had called them. Both of them then stood up.

Zoro instantly saw Luffy running towards the kitchen even before Nami could rise from her seat. Chopper was behind their Captain as well as Usopp.

Nami then turned toward Zoro's direction and smile.

"Good you're awake. Now let's eat!" Nami said with a smile.

Zoro continued looking at her even as she left to go to the kitchen.

Zoro could hear the commotion inside the tiny room now. He could clearly hear Sanji's voice mixed with Lufy's laugh.

Zoro looked at the ground. He still cannot believe what happened a while ago. His eyes were a bit wider than it usually is.

Zoro then breathed.

"What the fuck was that!"

-----------

Usopp was hopeless than night. It was his turn as watch. They still don't know anything about this island aside from that weird kid on the shore. Who knows what trouble awaits them? And so someone must keep watch around the deck at night.

Usopp was determined… determined to call Luffy, Zoro or Sanji as soon as he finds trouble.

"Zoro should be doing this." Usopp muttered, "he's been sleeping almost the whole day!"

Usopp already scanned the front part of the Sunny and he had not seen anything unusual. He was already walking around the grassy deck. Flashlight on hand, he scanned the area. He also looked at the calm sea. Nothing seemed to be coming their way. He looked at the island. Dark smoke was rising from the forest. Usopp casually turned and walked towards the rear of the ship, only to stop on his tracks and look back at the island.

His eyes cannot be wrong.

"Smoke? Fire?"

Usopp slid his goggle down and took a closer look. He cannot believe how accurate his naked eye is. It was fire!

"A forest fire!"

Usopp ran until the ship had stopped him from running any closer. Their ship was still a few meters away from the shore. Usopp was thinking of options: He could get a small boat and row towards land, wake them up and go to the island together or …

The face of the little girl flashed before his eyes. If he was correct then the girl might be living in the forest.

Usopp ran towards the door of the women's quarters. He pounded on the door.

"NAMI! Nami!" Usopp shouted.

The door opened a bit revealing an angry Nami. Robin was trailing behind her. She too had woken up.

"Do you know what time it is! Why did you wake me up?" Nami shouted angrily. "Nami. Look! The forest is on fire!" Usopp said pointing at the smoke rising from the forest.

Nami looked at the forest.

"Sure that's not just some big bonfire?" Nami asked.

Usopp gave her a binocular so she could clearly see the fire slowly rising. Nami was instantly shocked. It wasn't just a big bonfire.

"I'll make a rain cloud over that area." Nami said as she prepared her Climatact.

"I'm worried about the little kid we saw this afternoon. I think she lives in that forest." Usopp uttered.

His eyes then went towards the forest. The fire was getting bigger but Nami was still not finish making that cloud.

"I'll help her Nami!" Usopp suddenly shouted.

Nami was about to say something when Usopp suddenly dashed towards the end of the ship and jumped.

"Oh my. He could've just woken up the others to save that little girl or bring a boat with him. He doesn't need to go overboard and swim to shore." Robin said placing a hand on her cheek.

"Well Usopp can have his moments too you know. Damn raincloud… still not ready yet." Nami said as she watched the cloud getting darker.

----

Usopp swam as hard as he could. He would not make it to the forest in time if he would swim as slow as this. He was regretting what he did actually. If he could've just woken up Sanji or Zoro then there might be able to get to where he was faster.

But there was no time and he did that out of impulse. Even Usopp can't believe that he too could act out of impulse.

He finally reached the shore. As soon as his feet could feel something solid beneath them he started to run. It took only a little while when he arrived at the edge of the forest. From where he was standing he could already see the fire.

"Little kid! Where are you!" Usopp shouted.

He then ran inside. He looked up and saw that Nami's cloud was getting bigger and bigger. He smiled. But the happiness was cut short as soon as he saw the little child.

She was standing in front of the fire. The trees were crumbling in front of her. She was just standing there as if mesmerized by the burning scene in front of her.

Usopp came beside her.

"You ok?" Usopp asked.

The girl looked at Usopp. There was no fear in her eyes.

"What's your purpose of coming here?" The child asked.

Usopp took the child's hand. The little girl just let Usopp hold her. She didn't even resist.

"Oi oi. I think we should get out of here the forest is burning." Usopp said as he pulled the little kid by the hand.

"This was my home."

"Well it's burning now. Let's go before we get barbequed as well." Usopp persuaded.

Usopp pulled harder but this time the child budged. Usopp then went back towards the child and picked her up. He then started to run as the fire licked the other trees behind them.

Usopp ran as fast as he could. The little child in his arms was just looking at the long-nosed man still confused as to why he saved her. Her eyes saddened but she still let this pirate to take her.

'_He doesn't seem like a bad guy after all.'_

As they swam towards the Thousand Sunny Usopp could see that Nami had finally made it rain.

"How come there's rain over there…exactly at the area over the fire?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Well… that would take a little while to explain." Usopp said, "ah! Ladder!"

Robin had tossed a ladder for Usopp and the child to climb. The child was then picked up by Robin as soon as she was close. Usopp followed afterwards.

Usopp coughed as he scrambled towards the deck.

"Good work Long nose-kun." Robin complimented.

Usopp coughed once more as he tried to sit up. He had noticed that Robin was the only one on the deck.

"Nami's waking up Chopper to tend to the kid. Sanji's already preparing hot chocolate for the both of you. " Robin explained.

Usopp can't answer now. He just nodded and smiled. He then turned towards the direction of the child and noticed that he was looking at the forest.

Nami's rain was enough to extinguish the flame. Usopp could see that there were still sparks flying around and smoke rising from the forest but he's sure that the fire won't get worse.

"I'm happy." The child suddenly muttered catching Robin and Usopp's attention.

"Thank you very much oniichan." The child said as she faced Usopp and bowed. She then faced the forest once more.

"The village won't be harmed." She said with bright eyes and a relieved smile.

* * *

**Diclaimer: **I do not own One Piece...only a genius like Oda could own it. I also don't intend to profit from this.

**Note: **I intend to make this a ZoroNami fanfic but I just have to put FrankyRobin here. There will be no pairing or lovey-dovey scene involving the original character. I also intend to update every week but updates will be more frequent if I'm not busy.

Once more please support this fanfic and continue reading it until the end. Please leave reviews as well.

Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt very comfortable and warm. The sun on her face made her wake up. She sat up and felt that she was on top of a very soft bed. She looked around. There was no one else inside the room. She closed her eyes and embraced herself taking the blanket to herself.

'_I wonder… when was the last time I've slept on a __real soft bed such as this.'_ She thought to herself.

She then heard laughter and different sounds. They were quite loud and joyous. Whoever they were it sounded as if they were having fun.

"They're so different from all the pirates I've seen before. They all seem so young and nice." The girl uttered.

She then jumped from the bed and went out of the room. As the door slowly swung open she saw the bright faces of the pirates all smiling happily at her. She wasn't afraid though. She just cannot believe how kind their faces were.

"You're awake! Everyone! She's awake!" Luffy shouted as soon as he saw the door swinging to open.

Chopper smiled as well too as Luffy flung both of them up the stairs and next to the kid.

"Did you sleep well? Are you ok now?" Chopper asked.

'_Ah. He's the one who took care if me last night.'_ The girl thought. She then nodded.

"I'm fine thank you." She said with a smile.

Chopper then blushed and started dancing beside her.

"You don't have to thank me. Bastard. Bastard. I'm not happy." Chopper said happily.

"What a weird animal." The girl uttered.

"You've already seen him on the island and last night and you noticed how weird he is … now." Usopp said suddenly appearing beside Luffy.

Luffy then laughed, "You're the strange one."

The girl pouted but smiled at once. She too joined in the laughter.

"How about breakfast. Little miss. You must be hungry." Sanji called from the other side of the ship.

"Breakfast!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp shouted in unison. The girl just looked at them as if they're the strangest creature she had seen.

She then laughed. They might be strange but they're funny.

Chopper and Usopp started to run towards the kitchen. Luffy, however, stayed behind.

"Ei little girl. Do you know how to fly?" Luffy suddenly asked.

"Fly? I'm not a bird or anything." The girl said looking ridiculously at Luffy.

"But do you wanna?" Luffy asked now with a grin on his face.

"Sure I guess."

Luffy then stretched his arm and hold on the railing on the kitchen. He then pulled a bit and grabbed the little girl.

Usopp and Chopper saw Luffy's hand as it extended. Usopp then shouted.

"Oi Luffy! Don't do that she's only a little girl! WARNING Normal human!"

"What are you-" The girl was saying.

"Here we go!"

Luffy then launched himself as he held the girl in his hands tightly. The girl was screaming the whole time they were mid-air. Usopp and Chopper worriedly went towards the kitchen hoping the little girl would not experience shock or worse.

However when they arrived all they heard was the sound of twinkling laughter. She seemed to be happy.

"That was great! It felt like… whoosh and then we're here! It was so amazing." The girl exclaimed.

Usopp and Chopper sighed in relief.

Nami then went out of the kitchen and saw the children outside. They seemed to have been playing all the while.

"What's all the racket outside?" Nami asked.

In just a blink of an eye Luffy was inside the kitchen followed by Chopper and Usopp. Nami then turned towards the little kid.

"You coming in?" Nami said kindly.

The little girl nodded and smiled, "Thank you neechan."

"You- You don't have to!" The child shouted.

"But your house was burned to the ground." Nami said, "It's ok for us to let you sleep here but after we leave where would you sleep?"

"I was planning to make my hut as soon as the fire subsides." The little girl said.

"But for a little girl like you… you can't make a proper house." Franky said. He was actually very eager to make the girl's house if only she'd let her.

"But that fire was an accident I caused. It's basically my fault." The girl said sadly.

Sanji then went closer and sat beside the girl.

"Don't be sad now little miss. You asked us what's our purpose on coming to your island and we have achieved our purpose because you let us. We re grateful and we just like to bring back the gratitude. We insist… so please let us once more." Sanji said smoothly.

The girl's eyes were focused on Sanji mesmerized by the cook's voice.

"What a pedophile." Usopp muttered.

"You mean Sanji's hitting on a little girl!" Luffy suddenly shouted

"Yeah… he's _that_ desperate." Usopp said as he nodded wisely. Robin just giggled behind him.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE! SHITTY BASTARDS!" Sanji shouted.

"Look he's even cursing in front of her… I say not a very good role model." Usopp said while pointing a finger at him.

"YOU shitty nose!"

"Sanji's angry now!"

Sanji then started to chase them even as they ran outside the kitchen. Their laughter and voices were still heard even after going out.

"It seems this week's going to be noisy as well." Franky uttered while looking at the door.

Nami then turned her attention back to the little girl.

"So what do you say? Everyone's eager to help you. You should be thankful we're not charging you for this." Nami said with a grin.

The child was still looking at the door. She could hear the four of them and they seem to be having lots of fun. It was true though that building a house from scratch would take a while and she would love to have a better looking house than the ones she'd always built… and everyone looks like nice people.

"_It's rude… to __not reject such kindness."_ A voice inside her head said.

She then smiled.

"I guess its ok. Thank you very much. Nami-neesan." The girl then said.

"That's what I want to hear!" Nami then turned to Franky. "Heard that Mr. Carpenter!"

"Oh yeah! I'll make you a really SUPER house. By the way you can call me Aniki from now on little girl." Franky said as he dances and poses.

"Thank you aniki!"

The noise outside then subsided. The only reason was that Sanji had given up chasing the trio. Sure enough a little later he entered the kitchen with a smile on his face. Even before giving up he did manage to kick some sense out of those three.

"I guess I have to wash the dishes now." Sanji uttered seeing that everyone had eaten already. But as soon as he could start cleaning up he suddenly remembered something.

"That damn marimo. I forgot about him. AH! Lazy ass." Sanji said suddenly remembering that Zoro didn't have breakfast.

Luffy's head suddenly entered the kitchen door.

"Oi little girl. Chopper wanted to show you something. Come with us." Luffy shouted.

The girl then looked at Nami as if asking her if she could actually go. Nami gave her a smile. The girl then jumped from her seat and ran outside of the kitchen and off to play with the rest.

"It seems she's enjoying their company." Robin noticed.

"Well she's a normal kid. She should be playing instead of making houses." Franky said. With that he then stood up and walked, probably going to pick up his tools.

Sanji then sighed. He then started to place Zoro's share of their breakfast and kept it aside ready to be eaten if he ever comes. Nami then noticed that.

"Ah. Sanji… about that…"

Zoro was sitting comfortably on the floor. He was meditating ever since he woke up. He didn't have a good night's sleep last night as well. He doesn't want to do it but he can't stop thinking about irrelevant things.

'_What the hell! Where is all of this coming from! That stupid woman who always orders me around and makes me pay __debts that magically double! She's the only person who could hit me without being severely injured afterwards!' _Zoro kept shouting in his mind.

A nerve appeared on his forehead. There goes his meditation.

'_Damn witch.'_

Zoro then felt something or rather someone coming inside the room. He opened his eyes and was instantly surprised to see Nami coming in. He backed off a bit.

'_It's becoming worse! I'm seeing things!'_

"What's wrong with you? You look surprised." Nami said laughing a bit.

Zoro was relieved. "So she's real." He muttered to himself.

Nami went closer putting Zoro's food on the nearest table she saw. Zoro also stood up from the floor and went to the same table. Seeing food made him a bit curious.

"What's this now?" Zoro asked looking interested. Something then crossed his mind. His face then suddenly looked worried, staring at the food as if it was something poisonous. "Don't tell you're going to charge me a hundred beli for this!"

Nami just laughed. "I could if you want to … considering how difficult it is to convince Sanji to let me bring your food."

Zoro just cringed at the thought… the thought of being tricked by this witch once more.

"But I won't… I have something to talk to you about… that's why I came here."

Zoro had started eating. His eyes though were still on the navigator ready to hear whatever she wanted to say to him. It's probably just his debt or something related to money… _'Nothing to worry about.'_

"I had a dream last night." Nami started.

"And since when did I become a dream interpreter?" Zoro smirked.

Nami got annoyed at once, "shut up for a moment will you."

Zoro just shook his head. He continued eating in peace then.

"I had a dream last night… a very horrible dream… " Nami thought recalling her dream once more.

"Seriously?" Zoro suddenly said, "you tricked that ero-cook to bring me food, climb all the way here… just for a nightmare?"

Nami blushed a bit. It was slowly becoming sillier and sillier.

"I'm sorry then. I should've talked to Robin or Usopp… or even Sanji about this."

With just a name Zoro suddenly became uneasy again, Nami had chosen him to talk to out of all her crewmates she chose him. Now there was no way that she would go to Sanji! Not after she chose him over that curly brows.

"Fine then!" Zoro snapped, "Continue on!"

"No! Thank you. I mean… it was silly of me!" Nami said still annoyed after being embarrassed. She turned the other way and just crossed her hands.

Zoro, however just smiled. There was another idea inside his head. His thoughts were so fast that even he was surprised by it. He then looked at Nami.

"It's about me dying isn't it?" Zoro asked seriously.

Nami was surprised. _'How could he have known?'_ She thought.

She slowly turned around and faced Zoro. For a second, she was expecting him to be laughing at her. She had made a joke out of herself. Of course that was just a nightmare… nothing to worry about. But she had been worried. Her nightmare seemed so real. She was terribly scared the moment she woke up. The mere thought of losing someone was too much to handle.

"How did I die?" Zoro asked looking directly at her eyes.

Nami averted his gaze. It was piercing her. She doesn't want to remember her dream. She had even forgotten what she was going to say to him once she got here. She was even sure that she never wanted to talk to him… just to check if he was indeed alive.

This was actually the first time she had a nightmare with anyone in the Strawhats in it. Usually it was just her memories of Bellemere dying in front of her, or of her days with Arlong… and since they were memories she had known it was real. This was her only nightmare that didn't come from a piece of her memory. She just wasn't used to it.

Zoro stepped closer. His face was serious.

"Come on woman. How did I die in your nightmare?" Zoro asked once more.

"Battle… "

"How exactly in battle?" Zoro demanded being proud a bit that he was still fighting even in her dreams. He stepped a little bit closer.

"Decapitated in front of everyone…" Nami said trembling a bit.

Zoro stepped a bit closer and this time Nami had sense their proximity. She didn't even notice that he was walking closer to her. Zoro took her hand and placed it on his neck just to notice that they were cold and shaking.

Nami's eyes widened as they looked at Zoro. His face was serious.

"It's still here right? My head that is." Zoro said.

Nami just nodded, gulping a bit.

"I'm still alive right?" Zoro asked.

Nami smiled with a small laugh. Her hands still on his neck, Zoro placed his hand over hers and made it grip on his neck.

"Confirm it." Zoro added.

Nami's eyes were now calmer. There was a smile on her lips. Her fingers tightened a bit on his neck.

"Yeah. It's still there." Nami said in her usual voice.

"The next time I lose a life or limb in one of your nightmares come to me at once and do this." Zoro said.

Nami pulled her hands at once sliding them against his fingertips.

Even though Zoro didn't make fun of her, she was still embarrassed. It was a silly thing to believe in her nightmare and she knew it. However, she had to admit how relieving it was to know that no one has died… and that they're still here...alive and well.

"Seriously Zoro." Nami said raising her eyebrows a bit.

"Seriously." Zoro said quite strongly that Nami had to stop smiling, "I won't go down easily… I won't die soon. I will not be defeated until I become the greatest swordsman in the world… in real life and even in your subconscious."

"I know."

"Good."

Franky was already starting on making the house. Luffy and Chopper were exploring the island with Robin to watch them. Usopp was helping Franky with the house as the little girl just sat there in front of them and watch.

"What's that thing?" The child pointed.

"That's a measuring tape… to measure stuff." Franky answered as Usopp handed him another plank of wood.

"And that one?" The child asked once more.

"Hammer." Franky answered.

The girl was amazed. She had never thought that there were so many tools used to build a house. All she knew were wood and some rope.

"Hey Franky. She's not bothering you is she?" Usopp asked.

"Nope. I'm too super to be bothered. Besides, I might inspire this little girl to be a carpenter one day."

Usopp looked at him incredulously. "Right…"

The two were working quite hard at it as the girl just watched. Aniki was a fast builder. Well he needed to be fast enough before the log pose was set.

She watched them intently as if they were the most amazing creatures in the world. It was the first time someone had made a house for her. Unfortunately, her happiness was cut off when a stone as large as her first hit her head.

"Ow!" She cried out calling Usopp's and Franky's attention.

It was a bunch of kids older than her. They were five of them and were all boys.

"You almost burned our village!" The largest in the group shouted throwing a stone slightly smaller than the first one.

The girl had to cover her face but it still hurt when it hit her arm.

"But the fire was stopped… and… and…" The girl said trying her best not to cry.

The boys then went towards her. The largest in the group suddenly pushed her. The girl instantly fell down on the sand.

"We were supposed to burn you but you made the fire big enough to burn the forest!" Another kid shouted.

"You burned my house?" The girl asked.

"So what! You didn't die anyway!"

The kids then started to grab fistful of sand and threw it on the girl. The girl just sat there trying to cover her eyes.

Franky dropped whatever he was holding and looked at Usopp who instantly understood what he meant.

"Oi stop that!" Usopp finally shouted as he run towards the girl.

"If you don't stop that you're really going to get it." Franky threatened as he slowly walked.

The boys then noticed the ship docked from afar then looked back at Franky and Usopp.

"Pirates!" The smallest boy shouted.

"Run for it! The monster had summoned pirates to kill us!" The largest boy said.

The five then ran for their lives Usopp was about to chase them when the girl grabbed on his shorts and stopped him.

"Niichan… I have something in my eyes."

Usopp then turned towards the girl and blew on her eyes a bit.

"Better?" Franky asked.

The girl rubbed her eyes, blinked and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are! The great Usopp-sama's magical healing power had restored your vision!" Usopp bragged.

"Whatever." Franky just uttered. "By the way, who're those kids?" Franky asked.

"They were bullying you." Usopp said stating the obvious.

"They were villagers." The child said sadly.

"From the village you were protecting?" Usopp asked.

The child just nodded.

Franky then started walking towards the direction where the kids went. "Those bastards!" he said.

"It's fine aniki!" The girl plead.

"What do you mean fine! You always thought about the village and this is how they repay you!" Usopp shouted in protest.

"Come to think of it. Why do you even live in the forest when you have a village nearby?" Franky asked getting even more annoyed by those kids.

"It's okay… " The child said, "they used to be my friends…"

The child then shook her head and smiled at them.

"They won't be back for a while… so it's ok." The child said with a large smile on her face.

With that, as if on cue, Luffy's voice suddenly came out of the forest.

"Sanji! FOOD!" He shouted.

"Luffy nii is here!" The child said happily.

Franky looked at Usopp as Usopp just shrugged.

"I guess … it is snack time already." Usopp said.

Franky then took the girl and place her on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back to the ship. I'm sure the cook had prepared a SUPER feast once more." Franky said.

"Yeah aniki. Super!" She said, joining her hands in the air in an attempt to copy Franky's pose.

As the two walked in front of him Usopp was still disturbed. There was something wrong with those villagers but he doesn't know what. Usopp looked at the little girl. Everyone seems to like her now… she's nice and sweet…

'_So why did her friends tried to kill her?'_ He thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. I guess I would not be here if I do own it. Shishishishi.

Please continue to support this fanfic until the very end. Please review my work. I would love to hear what you think. I am very thankful for those who gave their reviews, add this to their favourites, place an alert for this story and to those who read it. Please do the same with this chapter and the rest of the chapters to come.

One more… thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4

Franky, Sanji and Zoro brought all their materials in the beach. The Strawhats decided to have their lunch at the beach so that Usopp and Franky could continue in their work at once.

The house was doing great it would be finish by sunrise tomorrow. Franky and Usopp would work overtime tonight just for this.

Zoro and Franky were setting up everything. The children were playing. Robin and Nami were talking amongst themselves. And Sanji was making finishing touches to their barbeques and kebabs.

When everything was prepared Sanji called the rest and they all gathered around the large picnic table. Rum and sake were also served. It was a small celebration although there was nothing to celebrate at all… but then again this are the Strawhats we are talking about… everyday is a celebration in itself.

They all ate and have fun. Luffy felt strongly the need to have a musician but since they still don't have one he decided to sing himself. Everyone just laughed. The little girl was just too happy of course Sanji didn't her drink anything alcoholic. Sanji gave a special fruit shake for the little miss.

It was in the middle of their merrymaking that Usopp and Franky told what happened a little while in the beach before Luffy came. The little girl was against the idea of telling everyone that tale but Usopp insisted.

"What?!" Sanji shouted in outrage, "Those boys needed to learn a lesson."

"You sure he's not a pedo?" Usopp whispered to Franky.

"I'm having second thoughts now." Franky uttered.

"Disgusting." Zoro added.

Sanji heard all of them though and in an instant he was looking angrily at the three. "SHUT UP MORONS!"

"Sanji-nii! It's fine…" The little girl plead.

"What do you mean it's alright!" Luffy suddenly shouted even hopping on the table for emphasis, "The next time they come here I'll kick their asses. Stupid brats."

"Oi Luffy they're just little children… " Zoro muttered.

"But they were mean to her! No one does that to my friend!" Luffy shouted.

The girl then blushed. This was the first time for such a long time that she had felt that she was important. Friends… how long had it been since she became someone's friend.

"It's ok. Luffy-nii… I'm fine. I can take care of it myself." The girl said.

Luffy then stopped. He looked at the girl. She looked determined and happy. If there was something that Luffy liked about this girl is what that she was brave. Ever since he had set foot on this island the girl had showed him nothing but bravery.

"Fine then." Luffy said taking his seat once more.

His crew sighed in relief. They won't go fighting a bunch of kids today. Thank goodness.

"But why were they treating you like that may I ask?" Robin asked.

The girl's eyes saddened once more. Chopper looked concerned and stayed beside her.

"In the village lived a researcher… " The kid started, "as a researcher he was brilliant and hardworking. As a person he was kind and generous. Everyone in the village looked up to him. He had different experiments regarding his research…"

The girl then looked up. Chopper felt the girl's grip tightened.

"One of those experiments… was me."

None of the Strawhats gave a reaction.

"However the experiment went terribly wrong. I caused chaos to the village…" The girl then started sobbing.

"Everyone hated me… " tears started streaming down her eyes. She wiped them at once. "They said that I brought suffering to the village…" her lips were already shaking as well as her tiny body. "They said that I would only be a pest if I stayed there…"

Nami went to the girl and embraced her a bit.

"They even wanted to kill me…" She continued to cry.

The child sniffed as she wiped her tears. Chopper continued to console her. Nami then looked at the others but she instantly saw Franky's reaction.

"I'm not crying demmet!" Franky said as he cried.

"No one's asking you." Sanji retorted at once.

"So that's the reason huh." Usopp uttered.

"But what exactly _did _you do?" Robin suddenly asked.

The child tried to speak but her lips closed and frowned. She just continued crying.

"Nico Robin… you're making her cry…" Franky said as he too continued crying.

Robin smiled gently. "I won't force you anymore then. It's okay. You don't have to tell us."

Usopp then stood up. "Yeah. We already know that you're not lying and you're harmless!"

"Of course Usopp will know… that's his specialty." Sanji muttered.

Luffy also stood up, "besides you're already our friend. The whole crew is your friend."

The girl looked beside her and Chopper smiled at her. She continued to look around, looking at each and every face turning towards her.

Zoro shrugged a bit and gave a smirk. Sanji bowed a bit like the gentleman he is. Robin smiled gently she was still beside Franky and trying to make him stop crying. Franky just gave a thumb up. Nami smiled. Usopp also gave a wide smile.

"See… no one here thinks you're harmful. I don't even think you can hurt me." Luffy said confidently.

The girl then laughed at what Luffy said. She would never even dare of thinking of hurting Luffy. She had seen her stretch and do strange things, surely, he won't be hurt easily.

The crew continued to have fun after lunch was already ending. The girl was looking around.

'_There must be some way __to thank all of them…'_ Her eyes went towards the thick forest where she instantly had an idea.

She then jumped out of her chair.

"Where're you going?" Chopper asked.

"I'm going to get some fruits. There are many delicious fruits that can only be found here."

Sanji was already packing up but as soon as he heard about the fruits the thought of new desserts came to his mind.

"I'll go with you." Sanji was about to say before Nami beat him for it. Sanji didn't refuse.

"I'm not that busy besides I need rest from charting." Nami said. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

"May I escort you Nami-swan… " Sanji said dancing behind her.

"You're still cleaning our mess Sanji-kun. I think I should go just give me a basket or something." Nami said happily.

"I'll help too!" Chopper volunteered as well. "I'll protect them both."

"There's no need to worry." Nami insisted even more.

"If you say so my princess~ everything you want~~" Sanji said bringing the best basket he has.

Nami took the basket she then noticed Zoro coming towards them.

"I'll wait for you Nami-swan… if there's something wrong you can call my name." Sanji said happily.

Nami wasn't listening though she was just looking at Zoro. Zoro smirked and Nami smiled back.

"I can protect them okay!" Chopper shouted to Sanji. The little girl just laughed.

"We're going then." Nami said and with that the three went inside the thick forest.

-------------------

Franky was still making the tiny house for the girl while Usopp was helping him. Robin was also in their group quietly reading a book.

Sanji just finished cleaning the dishes and was now thinking of what to prepare for dinner.

Zoro was training at the beach. The sand was giving him more resistance.

Luffy was looking around the beach. A little while ago he had seen an oddly looking crab, thinking that it was fun he continued his search for more creatures around the beach.

-----------------

It has been an hour already. Zoro knows. He had been counting. He was doing push-ups in the beach but all the while his eyes were on the thick forest waiting for them to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Zoro said as he stood up. He then grabbed his towel and wipes the sweat on his face and neck.

Sanji had joined Luffy in his quest for crabs or whatever creature thinking if they were edible or not.

"Stupid cook…" Zoro muttered in annoyance. He cannot believe that the cook was not worried at all. But then again it was ingredients and cooking that was distracting him so it was no wonder for Zoro.

But all in all Zoro was getting worried. _'How long would it take to pick those goddamn fruits!'_

He was going to go inside that forest and look for them. He doesn't care if he would get lost because he really wanted to look for them. Worrying like this was not really his style. He stood up and picked his swords not even thinking of putting on a shirt. He then started to walk towards the forest.

Just then Chopper emerged from the trees. The little animal was crying and running.

"Luffy!!!!" Chopper cried on the top of his lungs.

Everyone instantly alerted and was going towards Chopper.

Chopper hit the sand and lied there crying his eyeballs out. Sanji got there first.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji asked.

"Ib sowwy… " Chopper cried.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Usopp held Chopper up and dusted the reindeer a bit. "What happened?" Usopp asked.

"!" Chopper cried in one breath. "I didn't do my job well… I'm sorry."

"I didn't understand him." Franky muttered.

"Nami-swan is gone! I'm going to look for her!" Sanji said as he started to run but Luffy held him back. Sanji looked back at Luffy. The captain looked serious.

"Someone harmed Chopper and we don't know what they did to them. I say we all look for them."

"I like the sound of that." Zoro said thinking that Sanji looking for Nami all alone was never a good idea.

"Okay guys! Let's all look for them!" Luffy shouted.

The team scrambled at once. Luffy was with Usopp, Franky was with Robin, Chopper and Zoro instantly followed Sanji at once.

-------------------

"Where's Nami-neesan!" The girl shouted as she was being dragged by her hair.

"Shut up!" The man roared as he walked through the thick grass. He was pulling the little girl. She was not that hard to pull since she was really light.

He then found a big tree. He stopped. He twirled the girl around and tossed her to the tree. The girl then slammed to the tree. She instantly cried.

"You little monster! How dare you summon those pirates here!" The man was livid almost murderous.

The child was scared. The sting on her head was nothing compared to the fear she felt. Her feet were numb and her hands were shaking. She had feared this man a lot. The sole reason she stayed outside the village.

"I…" The child try to say clearly, "I didn't bring them here… they just happened to pass by…"

"You brought them here! All kinds of disasters were brought here because of you!" The man shouted once more.

The child just cringed. "They're really nice pirates…. All of them… they're my friends."

The man grabbed the child's chin and lifted her. The child gripped his large hands as she squirmed. It was painful… his eyes were too painful to look at.

"Pirates are never nice. And a monster like you can never have -"

A punch then soared across the grassy plain and hit the guy on the face. He instantly dropped the girl and flew because of the impact.

The girl hit the ground but she didn't mind the pain. There was no sadness nor pain in what just happened. She was actually relieved and happy. That stretching arm can only mean one thing.

"Luffy-nii!" The child called out as she saw Luffy and Usopp running towards her.

"Are you ok?" Usopp asked as Luffy looked at where the guy went.

"Where is he?" Luffy asked.

As if on cue the guy then stood up. He looked at Luffy with horror and run.

"I'll catch him…" Luffy said glancing at the little girl. "I'll catch him for sure." And without warning Luffy then ran chasing the man.

"GO LUFFY!" Usopp shouted.

"Luffy nii!" The girl shouted as well but her voice never reached him. Luffy and the man had both gone into the deep forest.

The girl wiped her tears and gulped.

"Usopp-niichan, will he kill him?" The girl asked.

Usopp snorted. "Luffy can take on anyone… don't worry."

"It's not really captain I'm worrying about… but… the man he's chasing."

"Luffy will probably beat him up."

"No! He mustn't!" The child shouted, "He's my father."

"WHAT!"

----------

Chopper was riding on Zoro's head Zoro wasn't the shout-names type so he just walked as Chopper's voice ran in his ears. Sanji was calling desperately. Zoro just sighed.

"I hope they're okay." The reindeer worried.

Zoro looked at Chopper. "It wasn't your fault okay." Zoro muttered.

"But they were missing because of me… if I just protected them." Chopper said tearful once more.

"Are you sure this was where you were before you passed out?" Zoro asked, the best way to stop Chopper from moping.

Chopper jumped off Zoro and pointed his hoof to the exact area where he woke up.

"So they must still be around." Sanji said and then he continued to call them once more.

------

From the very first time they had met he had saved her. She knew that this man as well as his crazy captain would surely change her life forever. She knows it up until now… her life is still changing.

The first time she felt that she was really worried about him was when he suddenly jump towards the water in front of her. She just acted on impulse. She dove into the water even though she knows that Arlong was watching, even though she knows that she might be in trouble after this… those thoughts drowned in the water as soon as she saw his body slowly sinking. She knew she can't let him die like that.

Somehow she cannot bear the thought of seeing him die. Well, she can't let anyone die in this ship… they were all important to her… but somehow seeing him dying or hurting makes her worry the most. She shook the thought away as she explained to herself that there was nothing special about it. It was just because of all of them he was the only person whom she has a hundred percent confidence that he won't die. He always has the most injuries in every fight. Always bandaged, always bleeding, always on the losing side… but he comes through. For a normal human with no Devil Fruit powers or whatsoever it was an amazing feat.

She knows he is stupid most of the time and they always argue. However, she cannot explain why, she likes arguing with him, outwitting him, telling him how all those machismo could hurt him. She had that feeling of joy. Like the time on Syrup, on Whiskey Peak, on Little Garden… there were just so many memories of him…

She had a lot of memories with Luffy as well but somehow she had always seen him as his ever trusted little brother… Usopp was like her partner in crime since they were the most normal and sane ones on the ship… but with Zoro it was different… Zoro had always been a man in front of her eyes.

------

Nami stirred instantly a searing pain came from her right ankle. Her eyes shot open. The pain had successfully woken her up. She touched the wall and felt that it was soil. She looked up and saw the clear skies. It seemed that she fell into some hole dug in the ground. Nami moved but the pain in her ankle was still there.

The last thing she could remember before falling was that she was chasing a man who had taken the little girl. He had knocked Chopper with some thick wood and Nami had no other choice back then but to follow him before she lost sight of them… but alas a trap was prepared on her path and she fell.

"ANYONE OUT THERE!" Nami called out.

Nami tried to stand up clinging to the wall but she wasn't that tolerant to pain and she just fell at once.

"CHOPPER!" Nami called hoping the reindeer would be awake by now. "Luffy!" Nami called out her captain as well.

Nami looked at her feet. There must be some way to get out of here.

"HELP!" She called out desperately once more.

------

Zoro suddenly heard something. He was following Sanji and Chopper as they both called out to the missing people. They were both so noisy that they didn't even heard what Zoro had heard.

"Shut up both of you!" Zoro told them.

Sanji didn't like the tone of his voice. He went up to him and grabbed Zoro by the collar. Zoro was still listening around.

"What's the big idea?!" Sanji growled.

"Shut up dartboard and listen! I can hear her." Zoro said angrily.

Sanji let go and listened as well. He didn't exactly know who he heard but then again the swordsman might've gone crazy.

"I don't hear anything." Sanji said.

Zoro grumbled. _'Of course you wouldn't hear anything… '_

Zoro then sensed the direction where it coming from. He ran.

"Sanji! Zoro's running! Let's follow him before he gets lost." Chopper said and with that he transformed and ran.

Sanji followed as well hoping that Zoro would not lead them in the wrong direction.

The three ran. Zoro then stopped and looked around. He closed his eyes and turned. Sanji and Chopper were shouting from behind him but he didn't listen to them. He was focusing on a certain voice.

"HELP!" The three of them finally heard loud and clear.

"NAMI-SWAN!!!" Sanji shouted running or rather twirling past Zoro.

Zoro was just glad he was correct. Zoro and Chopper followed the cook now since he looks so eager to help her.

"Look a hole!" Chopper shouted. "She must've fallen there."

"I'm here now to save you my beautiful Nami-swaaan~~" Sanji said in a voice that Zoro knew wouldn't reach her.

Nami heard some sound from above it wasn't clear but she was sure that someone's coming to save her. She doesn't know why but she felt really relieved.

"Zoro." The first name Nami had thought of.

"ZORO HELP ME!" Nami shouted on top of her lungs.

Sanji suddenly stopped running. He can't believe what he just heard. In an instant something had caused him to stop.

"What're you dozing off for stupid cook." Zoro muttered passing by Sanji and instantly jumping on the hole.

Chopper passed by Sanji as well. He instantly opened his bag and took out a rope. Chopper then tossed it to the hole.

"Still alive?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"What kind of question is that! Of course I am! Can't you see?" Nami shouted.

Zoro then noticed her ankle twisted in a wrong direction.

"You're hurt?" Zoro then kneeled and look at Nami's ankle.

A rope then dropped beside Zoro. Nami looked up and saw Chopper gripping the rope tightly on the other end.

"Carry me." Nami ordered.

Zoro sighed.

"What choice do I have?"

Sanji was still staring. His feet weren't moving. He looked at the hole. Nami was inside there as well as Zoro. Sanji's clenched his fist. That stupid swordsman beat him from saving Nami.

"Sanji a little help?" Chopper said.

Sanji finally snapped and went towards Chopper. The two then helped in pulling the rope up.

"It's a long fall." Zoro said to Nami as he climbed up, the rope tried securely at him. Nami was behind him clinging to him with her very life, her legs limp.

"You should've noticed when you jump down." Nami uttered.

"I didn't notice. I think jumping from the crow's nest to the deck is even longer." Zoro said.

"Of course people like you could jump such length." Nami said looking annoyed.

"Thank you then." Zoro said looking smug.

"That wasn't a compliment."

Nami then rested her head on his back. It wasn't the first time they were like this. Back in Arabasta he had carried her as well. His muscles had improved since then. It was harder and firmer than it was back then. He had toned his body well.

Nami smiled. Any woman in the world would beg to be in her position. Zoro was a very attractive man and she knew better.

There was happiness there… happy that she has Zoro as her crewmate. She could play around, hit him, and let him carry her whenever she pleases. Her heart was beating differently as she felt the soft rhythm of his pulse but she pushed the thought away. She was contented with the kind of bond they share. No need to make it complicated. She's fine with just this.

------

The two finally emerged. Sanji twirled around in happiness seeing Nami was fine but as soon as he remembered that Zoro had saved her Sanji felt annoyed once more.

Chopper looked at Nami's ankle while Zoro and Sanji started their usual bickering. Nami was just glad that everything was normal.

"It's okay now Nami… we must bring you back to the ship." Chopper said worriedly.

Nami then looked at Zoro. Zoro caught her eyes at once and sheathed the sword that was pointing at Sanji a while ago. Zoro knelt in front of Nami showing her his back. Nami gulped seeing the hard and toned muscles of his back. He was expecting her to get on once more.

"Oi marimo! I'll carry her now!" Sanji said kicking Zoro away.

"Come Nami-swan… I'll handle you with care and love… "

Zoro then punched Sanji away. "Don't you even think of touching her perverted cook!"

"Look who's perverted between the two of us… you don't even have your shitty shirt on!"

Chopper suddenly transformed into his human form. "I'll carry Nami! You two shut up!"

The two instantly hushed.

Chopper carried Nami quietly. Nami just shook her head. These two are impossible.

The three were walking back to the shore Zoro was behind Chopper while Sanji was behind Zoro. As they were walking Zoro somehow felt disappointed.

'_Stupid dartboard… ruining it.'_ Zoro muttered inside his head, _'at least it wasn't that pervert holding Nami now.' _

He was glad that it wasn't Sanji carrying her. Who knows what that pervert could think if he gets to touch her? Although it would've been better if it was him.

Zoro could still feel it… Nami behind him. She was soft and small. She almost doesn't weigh a thing at all but he could feel her presence clearly. All of his senses were on her… aside from taste that is. He always glances behind him just to have a look at her face. He could smell her scent as he breathed, intoxicated by the flower resting behind him. He almost cursed under his breath… not wearing a shirt is somehow a bad idea. He could feel how soft she was on his bare skin… it was driving him insane the whole time they were climbing up. He talked to her back then to distract himself and his raging hormones but it wasn't enough.

Good thing they both got out of the hole before he could say or feel anything else.

Zoro looked at Chopper's back. He was carrying Nami in his arms. Zoro looked at his arms as well. He had never carried Nami like that…

His mind instantly shoved away all those surfacing thoughts. He mustn't think like that ero-cook.

But if Zoro could only be honest with himself… he really liked carrying her… _'It's okay… I guess… '_

And with the thought his heart almost leapt. Something he never imagined happening to him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece… One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei whose greatness is far beyond any fanfiction writers (duh?).

Thank you for reading this story… please leave a review and continue to support this fanfic. Your comments are highly appreciated.

Thank you very very much.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're ok?" Usopp asked for the nth time already.

Usopp was carrying the little girl on his back. She was obviously hurt. Usopp had fixed some of her bruises but it would be better if Chopper would look at them.

"You're good at lying aren't you niichan…" The child said out of nowhere.

Usopp just laughed. "I'm good at anything…"

"But you're obviously weak." The child said quite bluntly.

Usopp faced dropped. He can't even fool a child.

"All your stories to Chopper and me they were all lies…"

"How do you know they are! They're real exploits of the great Usopp-sama!" Usopp proclaimed.

The girl laughed and Usopp grew silent. Her eyelids were starting to become heavier. She was getting drowsier. She knew she would fall asleep any moment now.

"But you believe them with all your heart… making it true…sometimes I can't tell if your tales were made up or real memories." The girl said ending her sentence in a yawn.

"Stop thinking whether I'm lying or not… you need to rest." Usopp said.

"I _am_ already resting." The child said with a small pout.

Usopp laughed a bit. "You know what I was also like you at some point. I live in a village where all of the people don't believe a word I say… even when I'm telling the truth. They always chase me around with their broomsticks or shovel or sticks… I often get hit but it isn't that serious. However, even though they were like that to me I still love that village. I do everything to protect. I know that our circumstances are different but we're still the same at some point… we both love our village."

"You're very talkative niichan…" the little girl said lazily.

"Sorry I bore you… I know they're not exciting as some of my adventures."

"You mean some of your lies?" The girl said laughing a bit, "That's a nice memory though…"

Usopp then looked at the girl on his shoulder. He could hear soft snores from his ear and he was right… she was already asleep. Usopp smiled and he went on his way.

----------------

Luffy was running like wild. He had lost sight of the man he was chasing and was now quite pissed about it.

Luffy searched and searched but he cannot find him. He continued running around hoping that he would see some traces of that man.

Unfortunately even with all his running he had not found him. Luffy was pissed off even more. He finally realized that he had lost him when he saw that he had escaped the forest and was back at the beach.

All his crewmates' eyes were on him. Somehow both sides were surprised to see Luffy. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper were already there. Usopp and the little girl had arrived just before Luffy came rushing out of the thick trees. Everyone was assembled once more.

"I lost him." Luffy said.

"Obviously." Nami said rolling her eyes.

Chopper was now looking at the little girl. She was sleeping soundly unaware of the things surrounding her.

--------

Robin stepped casually as she emerged from the shadows of the forest with Franky beside her. Robin turned to Franky slightly.

"It is better if we keep that to ourselves for a while." Robin muttered under her voice so only Franky could hear.

Franky looked down, blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry for that." Franky uttered.

Robin stopped and looked at Franky. Her eyes showed sadness but in an instant they were back to normal again that Franky even thought he was imagining it.

"Don't ever say sorry about that…" Robin said sadly. She then looked up at him and smiled. "I'm very happy about your honesty."

"Nico Robin." Franky called stretching his hand to her but Robin just turned around and started to walk distancing herself from him.

"We better tell all of them about what we know." Robin whispered. Franky had no other choice but to follow her.

Luffy finally emerged from the forest as well heading straight towards the group. Robin smiled at least they were now complete.

"Robin!" Nami said as she noticed the two of them going nearer.

"Strawhat!" Franky suddenly shouted going back to his usual self, "the village are preparing to attack us now! We must hurry!"

Luffy just tilted his head.

"Waah! We can't go yet! The pose hasn't been set!" Nami said scratching her head vigorously.

"What are we going to do!" Usopp followed in the panic.

Luffy was looking at the two trying to understand what they were saying when he finally understood though his eyes suddenly darkened.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING YET!" Luffy shouted calling everyone's attention.

"But of course Luffy like I said the log pose isn't set yet. We can't go anywhere." Nami said.

Luffy looked at her seriously all hint of joking gone.

"We are not leaving this island as long as we haven't finished the house." Luffy said pointing to the house from afar.

"I'll take care of the house. You don't have to worry about it." Franky said with determination.

"Let them attack." Luffy said.

Zoro like the sound of that and he instantly prepared his weapon. Sanji lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, ready for battle as well. Robin smiled and placed her hand on her hips winking a bit at Franky. Franky instantly gave two thumbs up.

"Let them attack. We'll do our best to protect little girl and make sure her house would be finished." Luffy said.

"I've been super this week! I'll finish that house for sure!" Franky said in a super way.

"Take your time Franky." Luffy said still seriously. "Make sure that's the best house in the whole island."

Nami sighed. She instantly prepared her Climatact. "I guess I don't have any choice."

"Nami can you walk already." Chopper asked.

Nami smiled. "It hurts a bit but I can walk besides my Climatact is better from a distance."

"As expected from my beautiful Nami-swaan! So strong! So brave! Don't worry you need not fight I'll fight for you." Sanji said as he danced around Nami.

Nami was still looking at Chopper not even minding Sanji at all.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok." Chopper then turned to the rest, "Then I'll join too."

Usopp was now starting to shake. "Of course the great Usopp-sama will join this fight. Victory will surely shine upon us today."

Chopper's eyes shone as he listened to Usopp. "VICTORY!" The little reindeer cried happily.

A huge explosion suddenly erupted from the forest. Luffy then looked up seeing cannonballs being fired at them.

Luffy just laughed. This was the moment they were waiting for.

"Gomu gomu no… Fuusen!" Luffy then inhaled filling himself with air and formed a balloon. He happily bounced the cannonballs back at them.

"They're in the forest!" Nami shouted.

Without further ado Zoro and Sanji run towards the forest.

"Franky! Continue building that house!" Luffy shouted.

Chopper picked the girl and run behind Franky and Usopp. They went towards the unfinished house. Franky had a room finished and Chopper decided to put the little girl inside. Chopper ran inside as he heard voices of people and cannonballs issued from outside.

Inside, Chopper saw a bed. Franky had obviously made the bedroom first. It was beautiful. The bed had a very soft mattress covered with white bed sheets. Chopper laid the girl on the bed making sure she was comfortably resting.

"Stay here." Chopper said to the unconscious playmate. He then runs outside to help Franky in building this house.

After the cannonballs arrows went flying from the sky as the people finally decided to show themselves. Even though they were normal villagers their built were like that of marines. They were big men and they were many. They might not be as powerful as their usual enemies but they would surely be quite a challenge.

"Everyone! Don't kill them okay!" Nami shouted.

Everyone heard her but even without the warning they wouldn't kill them. They were just villagers and all they needed to do was to protect the house and the little girl. Death is no longer needed.

Zoro used the back of his blade all throughout the fight. He also used his blade to attack the flying arrows.

Sanji on the other hand didn't use full force on his kick. It was just enough to knock them unconscious for a while or to threaten them to retreat.

Luffy on the other hand was only pushing people away. He was looking for someone so he wasn't focusing that much on any other opponent.

The village's force was quite remarkable. They have machines that can shoot a hundred arrows, cannonballs that automatically load its canons, and the soldiers that cannot be underestimated. Usopp was even wandering as to why the little girl wanted to protect such a village.

Usopp's wandering had to be cut short when a cannonball headed towards him… or rather the house. He was running around screaming that they were in big trouble.

Franky instantly dropped his hammer "Weapons Left!" He shouted as he shot the cannonball with his canon.

"Nobody touches this house!" Franky shouted with anger.

Usopp just cheered. "Awesome Franky!"

Franky continued working as soon as that is settled. Robin just smiled with encouragement.

"Nice Franky!" Chopper shouted from inside.

-------------

Luffy finally found him, the guy who knocked Chopper off and who was dragging the little girl as if she was lower than animal. Luffy gritted his teeth.

There were villagers surrounding the man but as soon as they all attacked Luffy had finished them off successfully. He was now focusing on the man alone.

He doesn't look much like a fighter though. He doesn't even look strong. But Luffy wasn't fighting someone just because they're strong. He was going to fight because he believes that he needed to kick his ass.

Luffy stretched his hand.

"Gomu gomu no…"

The man's eyes widened. He hadn't really noticed it before but this pirate is a Devil Fruit user. He started to run back to the village.

But Luffy wouldn't let it.

"Pistol!"

Luffy's arm then bounced back passing by his body and heading straight for the man. It landed directly on his face as he turned around to see what was coming for him.

The man was blown away by the strength of Luffy's punch. Luffy instantly jumped towards him and grabbed his collar. He wouldn't get away this time.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man apologized while crying.

Luffy prepared another punch but he suddenly felt weak. He noticed that the guy had put on some eccentric gloves and the gloved hand was now holding Luffy's side.

"What the-" Luffy uttered feeling the strength washing away his body. His grip loosened as he continued to slump down towards the man.

"Did she not tell you pirates…" The man said with a smile, "I am a researcher…" He then grabbed Luffy's shirt with the gloved hand. "of Devil Fruits and their users."

With that he brought Luffy's body down to the ground pounding his head on a hard rock nearby.

------------

"No more?" Sanji said as he kicked the last guy standing.

Zoro had sheathed his sword. He then looked around making sure that no one would be willing to even move a muscle.

"I guess that's it." Zoro said.

"Oi shitty marimo… let's go back to the others. Don't go missing ok!" Sanji shouted.

"Shut up! I'm not getting lost!" Zoro shouted.

They were about to start bickering when a scream echoed from the beach. Both men stopped and turned towards the direction of the voice. They would never make a mistake regarding the voice. It was one voice whom both will have ears for.

"Nami!"

Both men then dashed for it.

Sanji was leading the way but Zoro was trying to overtake him. Good thing they were arguing as they ran if not Zoro might lose sight of Sanji easily and might get lost again.

They have finally cleared the forest and were now back where they came from.

Finally there they saw it.

Luffy was being held in front of them totally weak and bruised. Their other crewmates were powerless, watching with horror at the sight of their captain at hostage.

"You two! Ah! Yes hold it right there. Don't move or else you captain gets it." The man threatened.

The two had no other choice. They stopped moving and were now looking dangerously at the man. The man gulped as he saw the murder on the eyes of the two men but he held strong pointing his blade at the captive's neck.

He knew what a rubber man's weakness is. He knew almost everything about Devil Fruits. That was why acquiring sea stone gloves were not impossible for someone like him.

"Now! What is your purpose on this island! Pirates!" The man shouted.

"All we want is to gather supplies and wait for the log pose to set!" Nami answered quickly.

"That's a very obvious thing… I know…" his eyes then pointed towards Franky, who was still working up to this moment. "HEY YOU!"

Franky looked at the guy a bit and raised his sunglasses. "What?" He asked as he glared at him.

"Why are you moving? I shall decapitate your captain if you don't stop moving! Why are you even making that house! You could just get supplies and leave after the pose is set! Why do you have to help that dirt and build her house!"

"Dirt?" Luffy almost spat.

His crew almost shook their heads. They already know what's going to happen. Even with the sea stone to weaken him; Luffy is still Luffy.

With a trembling hand Luffy gripped the man's hand. He slowly turned his head and looked at Luffy. He was beyond murderous. With a sudden fear, he let go of Luffy and stepped back a bit… totally forgetting that he had the upper hand.

Zoro smirked a bit as Sanji relaxed his stance. Franky and Usopp continued working. Nami and Robin just smiled. Luffy… a hostage… that's the most ridiculous thing they could ever think of.

Luffy then stood up.

"Take that back Ossan." Luffy whispered.

"What?" The man said, still scared.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID! SHE ISN'T DIRT!" Luffy shouted at the man.

"I won't! She is a monster! A child who only brought suffering and chaos to the village! Such a child should not exist!"

Luffy shouted in rage. Both his hand stretched behind him.

"Gomu gomu no!" Luffy shouted.

The man then placed his hand on Luffy's chest hoping that his attack would drop but as soon as he noticed it his gloves were already gone.

"WHAT!" He said in fear.

"Bazooka!" Luffy's hand finally went back hitting the man in the chest and sent him flying towards the jungle.

Because of the force of the attack even as the trees blocked he would just break them. It was only a large and old tree that had stopped him from flying away.

------------

Nami looked at the sea stone gloves she just picked up from the man. She then dropped it as if it was a very dirty thing. She had no use for it anyway.

"Nami-swaan! So amazing! So beautiful! I hadn't even thought of that!" Sanji danced with heart swarming around him.

"Good thing you took it off from him… or else I would've sliced his hand." Zoro uttered.

Nami just smiled and stuck a tongue out a bit. Old habits really die hard… but at least she still knows she got it.

Luffy and Nami were now returning towards the others. If they want this house to finish before the little girl wakes up maybe everyone should work on it as well.

"Oi Franky! Give me something to do!" Luffy shouted happily as he ran towards the still unfinished house.

Zoro and Sanji also decided to help as they turned around and walked towards Franky. Everyone was in on this now.

Usopp stood up and watched his crewmates walked towards their direction. He was glad that everyone was just willing to help. He was just looking at them when a small glint caught his eyes. His eyes were sharp that was why he noticed it first.

A hundred arrows then went soaring from the trees of the forest. They were headed to the beach. Fast, sharp arrows then rained from the sky. There was a distinct line. The house they were building including the people on that side were out of range. The arrows only rained in right in front of Usopp as soon as Luffy entered the safe zone.

Zoro used his swords. Sanji kicked them away.

However there was one person who was not a monster like the other two.

"NAMI!" Usopp shouted.

Zoro, Luffy and Sanji all turned around.

In an instant Chopper went out of the house dashing towards Nami. He was already there even before the others could even realize what's going on.

Nami was lying on the ground. Arrows were covering her body. Chopper had changed form again and was now checking on Nami.

The Strawhat's strongest didn't even have to wait for whatever Chopper was going to say. Blind rage covered their minds.

The three were now running towards the forest once more intending to kill whoever had set those arrows flying.

Chopper turned around and looked at his crewmates. "Robin! Stop them!"

Robin didn't know what to say but she soon followed the reindeer's voice. She closed her eyes and positioned her hands making a hundred hands sprang up from the beach and taking the form of a net. It stopped Luffy and Sanji but Zoro saw it coming in an instant.

"What's the big idea!" Luffy shouted to Chopper.

"I swear I'll kill those shitty-" Sanji can't even finish his poisonous words.

However unlike the two Zoro had not been caught by Robin's net. He jumped even before any of Robin's hand can touch him. Zoro sliced the trees revealing the machinery that launched that much arrows.

Sanji had managed to get out as well without harming Robin. He then sent a flying kick towards the machinery at the same time as when Zoro sliced it into pieces.

"Robin!" Luffy shouted looking at Robin, pleading her to let him go.

"No!" Chopper shouted back.

Robin kept Luffy inside her net even more.

Finally the guy who had caused the incident was found. Everyone could see him. Even though he was battered and bruised he still managed to give the deadly blow over the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Robin! Let me kick his ass!" Luffy shouted like a beast.

Zoro was looking at the guy murderously even though he knows that Luffy wanted to finish this guy he still cannot stop himself from wanting to kill him.

He then prepared. He would surely not regret killing someone like him.

"Stop it now!"

Sanji cannot believe what he was hearing. The voice was in no way sounded like dying. Zoro halted at once upon the mere passing of the voice.

Her words were clear. Her voice was strong. It was a something only she could make him feel.

Zoro turned towards the voice hoping it was not caused by his madness.

"She's real." He uttered flatly.

Nami was standing, leaning a bit on a tree with her Climatact at hand.

"Mirage tempo." She uttered. "Now don't go killing that man."

Sanji looked at the Nami beside Chopper. Surely the body that supposedly been struck by the arrows were now gone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOONER THAT NAMI WAS STILL ALIVE!" Luffy shouted as Nico Robin slowly pulled the net back.

"Nami-swan! I'm happy you're still alive! I'm more than happy… I feel like I can die!" Sanji said with tears of joy.

"I was going to tell you that but you weren't listening! Punks!" Chopper answered back.

"But still this man owes us a lot of trouble!" Zoro said as he retrained the man. Even though the murderous intent was still there he still managed to think of making sure he won't escape.

Luffy cracked his fingers. Another round would surely do this guy good.

"Gomu gomu no…"

"Stop it!" This time the voice was tinier and more high-pitched. Also, this time it came from Franky's direction.

"Oniichan. Let him go. Please I beg of you." The little girl pleaded, "I know he caused a lot of bad things for us but I did those things to him."

Luffy then stopped his attack and stood still. His crew looking intensely at him.

"You should run now…" Luffy uttered to the guy.

Zoro gritted his teeth even more. He doesn't like the idea of that man letting off the hook.

"Do it before we change our minds." Zoro added.

The guy swallowed once more. This time he would not dare cross them again. He picked himself up and ran for it.

The girl gazed at the back of her retreating father. She smiled. As long as he was alive all will be well. Usopp then went beside the girl.

"You lie well." Usopp said with a smile.

"I never lied."

"But you didn't tell them he was your father." He said with a wink.

The girl smiled at Usopp. Even though he might be a lying goofball he still has his moments. Perhaps not telling the truth can also be considered a lie.

-----------------

Zoro didn't like the feeling. As he watched him leave he could still feel the murderous rage. He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself down. Somehow it was working since slowly the desire to kill the man was fading. Good thing he knows how to calm himself.

"Nami you should say sooner that you're alive. I was worried." Luffy said in a childish tone.

Nami just smiled. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you if I'm okay or not."

"I'm really happy... that Nami-san is still alive and well. Very happy!" Sanji sobbed beside her.

Zoro looked at that group. Nami was smiling once more. He doesn't know why but there was some crunching feeling inside of him. He just wanted it to disappear. It was something irritating.

He went towards that group and faced Nami. Nami stopped speaking. She also turned to Zoro.

"Don't tell me you were worried about me too." Nami teased.

Zoro's mind already had an answer to her but this time he chose not to joke about it. The crunching feeling was strong. He wanted to do something about it.

Two powerful arms pulled Nami into an embrace. Even though she was surprised she still let him. She knows she was powerless before him. No one was telling her to stop... not even herself.

His head bowed a bit hiding it on her hair. He enclosed Nami in his arms. Though he knows how powerful he may be he tried his best not to tighten his embrace so as not to crush her. She was so small against his body. She was so soft, so delicate…and yet so significant.

In an instant the crunching feeling faded away. Zoro felt warmth that he had never felt before. It was spreading from his chest towards his arms until his fingertips.

He then snapped his eyes open. Before he even realized it he was getting comfortable with that warm feeling… getting comfortable with Nami!

He then let go almost pushing the girl away from him.

"What was that for?" Nami asked.

Zoro had realized now that the moment had only lasted for seconds. Although it felt longer to him, seeing Nami, Luffy and the others made him know how long it truly had been.

"Just confirming." Zoro said plainly.

He then turned around and walked towards Franky hoping that some would take those thoughts away from his mind.

Everyone's reaction was different. Chopper was surprised. Luffy just shrugged and followed Zoro instantly. Nami was beyond the point of no return.

While Sanji…

Sanji's world was just broken into a thousand pieces all the while being rooted to where he was standing.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own One Piece. One Piece is created by Eiichiro Oda. I also do not want to profit from this story.

Thank you very much for reading up until this chapter I hope you continue to wait for the chapters to come! Please make a review and tell me what you think about the story so far.

Thank you very very much.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro stood before her…the woman he loves. He could see her staring at him without a word. Her words might be joking but there was something different from the way she looked at him.

Zoro then pulled her. That shitty swordsman should not even dare do something to her! He wanted to stop him and to pull her away from him. That moss-haired idiot should not even be allowed to be anywhere around her.

However all those thoughts instantly vanished from his mind… with just the slightest of movements.

As he embraced Nami, Sanji could see the small smile quickly forming on her lips. As he buried his head onto her, Sanji witnessed how Nami's eyes softened.

He embraced her tightly.

She lifted her hands and touched his arms… it may not matter to Luffy or Chopper… but to him… that was a hug.

He cannot believe that she reciprocated the feelings Zoro had shown. He cannot believe that Nami let him hug her.

Arrows… bullets… swords… even if his body would be hit by any of those it would not even compare for the crumbling feeling deep inside his chest.

The world has stopped. Sanji could barely feel himself anymore.

Zoro finally let go of Nami. He could see her face as she suppressed a smile… she was blushing a bit… making his world collapse even more.

They made short comments with each other. Zoro turned and walked towards the unfinished house Luffy followed closely behind him. Chopper took Nami's hand and they also followed.

Sanji looked at his feet. He cannot move them.

He clenched his hands almost whitening his knuckles. He wanted to stop it. He wanted to kick Zoro for doing that. He wanted to do something… anything… just to react.

But he can't…

How could he? His muse was just so beautiful then… she was blooming at that moment. No matter how he could hear his world being shattered and crumbling at his feet he still cannot let go of the fact that this was the first time he had seen her so beautiful…

It once more captivated his heart… no matter how destroyed it was.

------------------

"Oi Luffy. I thought you were supposed to help us." Usopp said as he saw Luffy playing around.

"But I can't undesrstand what am I supposed to do." Luffy said as he pouted.

The girl just laughed. They were painting the finished part of the house with Usopp and Nami. Robin was also helping but she didn't really need to get dirty.

"There. All done!" Franky announced as he finally finished the house. Now all they have to do is paint it.

Robin noticed Franky. She smiled as a hand appeared in the nearby table. The hand picked the towel.

"Franky." Robin called. Franky turned to her and in an instant she tossed him the towel. Franky caught it in an instant.

Robin looked at Nami and Usopp they were arguing about what color to put inside the room. The girl and Luffy were also painting although Luffy was mixing random colors.

Robin decided that it would be okay and so she placed her brush down. She walked towards Franky.

"Where's cook-san?" Robin asked.

"Inside the ship… cooking of course." Franky said with a smile.

"I see." Robin said as she sat down beside Franky.

"Some kids huh? Don't you get tired taking care of them?" Franky said hoping to start a conversation.

Robin looked at them. Usopp is now scolding Luffy. Nami and the little girl were just laughing at the two.

"It's nothing. Sometimes I feel younger when I'm with them… as if my childhood days are coming back to me. Silly is it not?" Robin said with a gentle laugh.

Franky looked at the captain once more, he was the most childish of them all. Chopper was now restraining Luffy since he wanted to pick a fight with Usopp. Franky picked a cola and laughed.

"I guess." Franky said as he drank. He then turned to Robin and offered him a cola but Robin just shook her head gently.

"Franky… about what you said." Robin started as Franky turned red in an instant.

"Everything is true." Franky said lowering his head a bit. "Even though I don't fully understand it myself… "

Robin then went in front of Franky and lifted his head up a bit. Franky turned redder.

"I'm happy." Robin said with a gentle smile placing her hand on her cheek. "Even if you're still not sure… it was still a confession."

"That's unfair Nico Robin!" Franky said quite loudly. "You still haven't told me your answer!"

Robin sighed. She then took Franky's cola and sipped a bit from it.

"I'm still unsure… " Robin said giving the cola back, "but this is my first confession."

Robin looked at the children once more. They were getting louder.

"Let's see what's going on over there, shall we?" Robin said pointing at the rowdy group.

Franky nodded quite annoyed that Robin hadn't answered him directly. He stood up and started walking. Robin let Franky passed her.

"But even if I'm still unsure I have to say… " Robin said behind his back.

She made sure he would not see her blushing. If there was something she didn't want him to see it was that. He knew her as a strong woman and so she must prove it until the end. She would not show him how his confession was affecting her so much.

"I like being with you." Robin whispered behind him.

Franky stopped moving and looked at Robin behind him.

"Aniki!" the girl called making Franky stop turning around.

"Franky! Robin! Look at what I did!" Luffy shouted as well. Franky then gave up and continued walking forward.

"Let's go Robin. Our childish captain is calling." Franky said.

"Yes. I'm just behind you Franky. "

The two walked forward Franky was a half-step in front of Robin as she lagged behind. No one even noticed that there was something different between the two now. Their crewmates were busy having fun that no one really noticed.

Only a single child saw it. Her innocent eyes were happily seeing it clearly. She smiled.

When the two were near enough Robin finally let go of his hand, the same hand she was holding the whole time they were going nearer.

The girl smiled. "Aniki!" she called once more.

-------------

There was a bonfire that night. The house was finished. The log was set. They had gathered their supplies and by tomorrow morning they would depart.

A party was held. Food and drinks were served. Everyone was singing and happy. The little girl was with them as well enjoying her moments with the crew.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? They might be back." Usopp asked.

The girl just laughed, "I'll be fine."

"See Usopp she'll be fine!" Luffy shouted, "so let's have fun!"

"LET'S HAVE FUN!" Chopper cheered as well.

Sanji was somehow distant that time he could see very well that there was something different between Franky and Robin. He was happy for the guy but at the same time annoyed. Sanji looked at where Nami was surely she was drinking happily with the rest of them.

Sanji clenched his fist. Zoro was sitting quietly beside her.

Sanji didn't know what to do. He tried to forget about it the whole time. He locked himself up in the kitchen and worked for the feast just to forget but it was futile. His heart was still aching. The small smile on Nami's lips were playing over and over in his mind. It was maddening.

"Sanji-nii." A small voice said beside him.

Sanji looked at the voice and a pair of worried eyes was looking back at him. Sanji smiled back.

"What's wrong? Little miss." Sanji said gently.

The girl snuggled towards Sanji. Sanji was surprised a bit but he embraced the little girl.

"Look! Sanji's harassing her!" Usopp shouted pointing a finger at the two.

The child look up as Sanji blushed.

"She's even younger than me Sanji… you're reeeeeaaaaaaally desperate." Luffy joked.

The girl just laughed while Sanji started shouting. The other members of the crew continued to tease him.

The child looked at the blonde cook. She smiled a smile that's different from a while ago. Even though he was suffering a while ago he was smiling happily now.

It was real happiness. He was not faking it. Being with them was making him forget about what he was feeling.

The child felt that and she was happy now. She then looked at Nami and back at Sanji. After this he would remember it once again. When the lights faded, the laughs subside, and the songs stop… he would remember it again.

Soon enough the party would end as well.

------------------

They all stayed inside the new house. Robin and Nami stayed beside the little girl as the others find somewhere to sleep around the area.

The girl was tired but even though sleep was still overcoming her she still pushed herself awake. She felt something move and that made her wake up. She sat up. Robin was still sleeping beside her.

Her face was gentle and motherly. If she would have a mother she would surely want it to be Robin.

She looked at her other side expecting to see Nami but it seems that it was the cause for her to wake up. Nami was not there anymore.

She stood up her tiny feet searching for her slippers in the dark. She found it and started to walk. Chopper was sleeping on the floor all cuddled up with Luffy and Usopp. She walked slowly trying her best not to step on any of them.

The girl stopped at each and every one of them. She kissed them on the cheeks quietly. It was her thanks.

'_If they would depart tomorrow__ this is the only time I could say thanks like this. Thank you oniichan.'_

She slipped out of the room easily. Outside the room Franky was sleeping, his back was on the wall as he lightly snores.

The girl sat beside him and kissed him on the cheeks. Franky stirred a little but eventually went back to sleep. The girl just smiled at him.

"It's a splendid house aniki. Thank you very much." She said her voice barely a whisper.

She stood up and walked. Her eyes saw a faint light from the kitchen. She decided to go there. She pushed the door slightly making it creak a little.

"Did I wake you? Sorry sorry." Nami said smiling a little.

"It's ok Neesan. I wasn't-" she said and yawned.

Nami then stood up. She then started preparing something over the small kitchen.

"What time is it neesan?" The girl asked as she sat on a chair.

Nami then went back a mug of hot milk on her hands. She handed it to the girl. The girl bowed and accepted the mug. Nami then sat in front of her.

"It's morning." Nami answered.

The girl then sipped a bit. It was very warm.

"Where's Sanji niichan? I remember him sleeping in the kitchen."

"He's gone even before I wake up he's probably preparing breakfast for all of us." Nami assured.

The girl took another sip. She looked at the mug watching intently the white milk making waves inside the mug.

"Neechan… " The little girl started innocently, "is there anyone you love in this ship?" She looked up at Nami.

Nami waved her hand. "Of course I love everyone in the crew. Even though it doesn't look like it but those guys are truly important for me… I love them from the bottom of my heart."

"But is there anyone you love… above anyone else? Someone more important than those important to you?" She tried once more.

Nami thought. "I think I love all of them equally."

The girl was getting frustrated. Nami was not taking her seriously.

"Luffy-nii?"

Nami just laughed. "Luffy is like my little brother… a protective and loving younger brother. Same with Usopp. Of course Chopper would be in the same bunch… they're just too childish."

"Franky nii?"

Nami laughed harder. "Of course I noticed it… Franky has a thing with Robin. I can't even imagine what would Robin feel for him… I just can't see anything romantic with him."

The little girl laughed as well, "But aniki's super."

"Yeah… that ridiculous pose too. I can't understand why he never felt embarrassed doing that."

The girl was being cheerful now. "Sanji nii?"

Nami didn't laugh but rather she smiled. The girl saw it. Sanji was also important to her… a different feeling.

"Sanji-kun is very sweet… but even though I know how much he loves me I never took it seriously."

"Usopp-nii said that Sanji-nii is a womanizer. He would love any woman in sight." The girl said.

"So true. If I do fall in love with Sanji it would just be a pain. Even if I try… I just cannot see it. Sanji-kun is so nice though…but I know that someday he'll find someone who he can be serious with."

The girl was looking intently at Nami, her eyes never leaving the pirate's face.

"Then how about…" Nami looked at her, "Zoro-nii?"

She instantly saw it. Nami's eyes shook. It only took a blink of an eye but she was sure she saw it –a glimpse of her most precious memories.

He had saved her a lot before. Their first meeting was him saving her… even up until now he was looking after her. The memories they shared was almost as beautiful as Luffy… the only difference was that… this man was more important.

Nami wanted to laugh. She wanted to brush it of. She wanted to say something witty. The little girl was waiting. Her round innocent eyes were looking back. Nami wanted to shrug it off. She wanted to not think about it.

But she just can't…

Because she doesn't want to lie…

Because she knew very well the truth…

She looked at the child. She was still looking back. Nami moved her mouth but the words were trapped in her throat.

"Nami-nee." She said as she leaned closer to the older girl. Her hand extended and touched Nami's cheek. "Don't cry."

'_Crying?'_Nami thought.

Nami touched her cheek true enough they were wet. Now that explains the reason why her vision was getting blurry and her eyes were getting warmer… she was already crying.

"I'm fine." Nami said as the little girl went beside her, "I'm fine."

--------------

A cigarette lit beside the slightly opened door. He heard everything. He was trying his best not to say a word, trying his best to minimize the sound of his heartbeat. He placed the cigarette between his lips hoping that it would somehow calm him down.

A small peek and that did it. He already knew she was crying but seeing it did more damage to him. It was becoming less and less tolerable.

He started to walk. He knew well where Zoro slept.

--------------

Nami had finished crying. She had wiped the tears away from her eyes and was now smiling.

"I'm sorry." Nami said again.

"I should be sorry Nami-nee! You started crying because I asked that dumb question." The girl said her eyes were twinkling as well.

Nami placed her hand on the child's head. "I'm fine now." She then put on a large smile. "See?"

The girl nodded. But she then looked at the door.

"But there's someone else whom I would really like to see smile…" The girl said looking sad.

Nami looked at the girl. She stood up and opened it even more. She peeked outside and saw no one.

"What're you talking about?" Nami asked.

"I smelled something a while ago." The girl uttered, "cigarette."

Nami was shock.

"Oh no!" Nami uttered. "Sanji-kun."

Nami instantly dashed as the little girl hurried behind her. They went to the main door that hung open.

A loud noise was heard throughout the house. Anyone knows that it was Sanji's kick. A kick that could even sound like a bullet.

Nami hurried to the door. Nami stopped. She was too late.

------------

The sun was already rising, orange clouds were hanging lowly at the sky. Slowly the sun was lighting up the whole island.

The sun rose on his face. His eyes were dark.

Zoro just woke up and he felt the murderous intent from Sanji. Whatever he did, it made Sanji seriously mad.

"So what's this about?" Zoro asked as the sun gleamed on his blade.

Sanji didn't answer. He instantly charged. Zoro sheathed his sword and brought it up to defend himself from his kick. It was powerful more powerful than the usual.

Sanji was really serious. They aren't arguing anymore.

Zoro kicked back and away from Sanji.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT IS ALL THIS FOR!" Zoro shouted.

The others had already woken up. The sound from before and Zoro's voice woke everyone. They even thought that the enemies had return. When they arrived at the door Nami and the girl were there.

They didn't even ask what happened they all felt it. Sanji was definitely different.

"Luffy-nii! He's serious please stop him!" The girl pleaded holding Luffy.

She then looked at Usopp. "He's willing to kill Zoro-nii. Please stop it."

Usopp only looked at the girl. He cannot believe what he was hearing. He looked at Luffy.

"It's their fight." Luffy said. "We don't need to interfere."

The girl was crying now. How could they not see it? How could they not feel it? Could they feel it but ignoring it?

"No way." The girl said as she clenched her chest. She could feel it. All those hatred… those memories swirling.

"ALL THIS!" Sanji finally answered while extending his hand.

"I can tolerate the fact that I am hurting. I can ignore it, forget about it and just toss it to the shitty sea!" Sanji shouted, "I can continue living my shitty life while keeping my shitty mouth shut!

"What I can't forgive though is that a lady is crying for you!" Sanji shouted. "AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU FEEL FOR HER! Shitty marimo!"

Nami suddenly stopped breathing. They already knew they were there. Sanji and Zoro already knew that they were there and listening… that she was listening.

Zoro looked at Nami then back at Sanji.

"What do you want me to do then?" Zoro asked in all seriousness.

"SOMETHING ANYTHING! SHE WAS CRYING FOR SOME SHITHEAD LIKE YOU! And I can't understand why. I won't rest until I know what you feel for her!"

Zoro stood up straight. He unsheathed his sword and looked intently at Sanji.

"What I feel?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Zoro no…" Nami uttered, her lips were shaking.

"Yeah. I love her." Zoro then pointed his sword at the cook, "what're you going to do about it?"

Sanji spat out the cigarette and stepped on it roughly.

"What do you think shitty shithead marimo…" Sanji then looked at Zoro, "I'm going to do something."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I never and would never own One Piece. Everything came from Oda.

Thank you very much for reading this fanfic. I am very grateful for your support. I hope you like the story. Please leave a review before you go please please it would help me very much in my writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji ran towards Zoro while avoiding two slashes in the air. Zoro instantly crossed his two swords in front of his chest he was preparing for an Oni Giri. But Sanji was already near enough. In that brief moment where all the swords were at the same point before it was released Sanji managed to place his foot in the middle point.

"I almost forgot that you were there in my battle with Mihawk." Zoro said. His lips then curved into a grin.

Zoro tried to continue the slash but all he managed to do was to push Sanji away. With his body all open like that when Sanji delivered a stabbing straight kick to Zoro's chest.

"Poitrine." Sanji said.

Sanji then jumped. "Epaule." A strong kick was then delivered to Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro lost his balance a bit but he held his stance at once and prepared a soaring attack for the cook.

"Tatsumaki!" Zoro shouted sending a tornado slashing towards Sanji. Sanji was instantly blown away.

Before Sanji could even stand up straight Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade "Tora," and "Gari" swings bringing descending slashes on Sanji.

"If you think I won't fight you seriously then you might lose your leg." Zoro said.

Sanji stood up spitting a bit of blood before looking fiercely at Zoro, "Not before I crush your swords with my shoes." 

A fierce kick was blocked by Zoro's sword. It needed two hands to stop such a kick. Everyone felt the strong impact like a wave passing through them. Usopp trembled and fell on his knees. The little girl had to hold on to something.

"Stop them!" Chopper shouted his tiny eyes crying a waterfall. "Someone stop them!"

Luffy was still firm on his decision. He won't back down. He clenched his fist tightly. He wanted to stop their fight so bad but he cannot. He knew that he was not the one who had the right to stop them.

Nami was shaking. Her heart almost stops whenever Sanji hit Zoro but she also worries every time Zoro wounds the cook. She knew that she was happy to hear those from Zoro. Her heart leaped the moment he said he loved her…

However… _'this isn't what I wanted. I don't want them to kill each other.' _ Nami thought deeply her eyes blurring from tears.

The two were still exchanging blows. Fast. Powerful. Deadly. Usopp can barely see where they were. He would get a hint as to where they were whenever the sun occasionally shines on Zoro's blade or on Sanji's shoes or whenever they make impact.

Usopp gulped. He would never imagine fighting any of them.

Nami looked at Luffy. Luffy noticed her and he turned to her.

"This isn't your fault Nami." Luffy said with a smile.

"If there is someone who can stop them. It would be you girly." Franky suddenly said.

"Yeah Nami. I'm sure they would listen to you." Usopp added.

Nami looked down. She knows that. The last time two of her crewmates had a serious fight she knew she was powerless to stop it… so all she did was watch and cry. She knew that this time she can do something about this…

'_but I don't know what to do…. What should I say to them? What can I do to Sanji-kun?'_

Nami looked at Luffy once more. Her captain gave her a smile.

With that as encouragement she stood up. She gulped a bit before taking her first step. 

The ground was shaking. Sanji knew how strong Zoro was but he also knows that he is more agile and flexible than him. His clothes were already tattered and there were cuts in different places. He can also feel the sting from his bleeding wounds.

But no matter how painful it was the only pain his mind is thinking right now was the one inside his chest. 

Zoro was kicked on the chest, on his back, at his arm and abdomen. He had coughed out an amount of blood already. That kick on his head was causing his vision to blur at random moments. Sanji was like a fly he moves too much. Zoro was still preparing his attack and the next moment he was not within range. It was really frustrating.

There were times that he just wanted to shout at Sanji. He was just being childish. However, this was a man's fight. If the cook was serious then he should be too. He won't back down. He won't be defeated.

He was fighting a comrade, he was hungry, he was in pain…not to mention he's still sleepy.

It was a difficult fight but a single glance at the person Zoro was fighting for and all the pain vanishes… his vigour restored.

"Stop it you two!" Nami shouted.

However the two didn't stop. They fought as if Nami was not there. No one was backing down.

"STOP IT!" Nami shouted once more. Her temper was already getting shorter.

Nami finally snapped. She marched up towards them.

Zoro was attacking from the left. Sanji was dashing from the right. Nami was right in the middle.

Nami lifted both her hands. And with a swift mood she punched the two of them on the head. It's so powerful that their heads were buried in the sand.

"Nami! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Zoro shouted managing to recover first.

"Nami-swan! We're you worried about me? Do you realize now that you love me more than that idiot!" Sanji shouted.

Chopper instantly followed Nami. He knew she would be able to stop them and as soon as she did he would step in.

The girl fell on her knees as well. "Is it over?"

Usopp felt the same way, "Let's wait first okay but I hope so." 

"Oh Nami-swan! I know you'll come into your senses and you'll finally see me as the person who is worthy for you." Sanji said dancing around Nami as if he hadn't fought at all.

Chopper just finished tending Zoro's wounds. Once more he was wearing bandages again. The tiny doctor then went to Sanji.

"Let me see your wounds." Chopper said to the cook.

"I'm fine Chopper." Sanji said.

Chopper instantly became bigger and subdued Sanji. Sometimes it requires force to become this ship's doctor.

"Especially if there's too much idiots around." Chopper whispered to himself as he realized how many cuts Sanji had.

Zoro and Nami were awfully quiet on the other hand. Zoro can't even look at her eyes. Nami was the same as well. Now that she had punched some senses onto them she was lost for words.

"So why can't we go there?" Luffy asked. Apparently he wanted to go towards them as well but Usopp was stopping him.

"Can't you see the tender moment between them? I won't let you dare ruin it!" Usopp shouted.

"What tender moment?" Luffy asked, "That's just Zoro and Nami."

"Apparently Luffy-nii can't see it." The girl added being beside Usopp. 

"Oi…" Zoro started. He was starting to hate this awkward feeling. He can't believe this could be like this.

"You were crying?" Zoro finally asked.

Nami reddened. She then knocked Zoro in the head.

"WHO SAID I WAS CRYING?" Nami said.

"But I saw you Nami-san. I heard everything." Sanji finally spoke. His bandage-session with Chopper seemed to be finish.

"So… so… so what!" Nami shouted, "I WAS NOT CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU THOUGH!" she said pointing at Zoro.

Luffy suddenly burned with rage. "YOU MADE MY NAVIGATOR CRY! HOW DARE YOU ZORO!"

Usopp had to stop him once more and this time Franky was with him.

"It seems Luffy-nii doesn't really get it, huh?" The girl said quite amused.

"It's not like that Luffy! Stop being stupid." Nami shouted at Luffy.

Luffy stopped making Usopp and Franky fall on the ground. "Oh so it's okay."

"You mean you love me?" Sanji asked.

"I never said anything like that." Nami said.

"Although there's someone who said something like that."Robin said with a smile.

"You're not helping Robin." Usopp muttered beside him. A hand just appeared from his shoulders and closed his mouth, Usopp struggled.

All eyes went to Zoro. The swordsman instantly turned into a tomato. Zoro looked away and scratched his head.

"So what if I said that."

Nami smiled. She somehow liked it. She had always known how brave Zoro was but saying something like that in front of the whole crew must be really difficult.

Nami went closer to Zoro. She blushed even just hearing it inside her head. She looked up.

"SO WHAT? IT'S A BIG DEAL! Besides Nami-swan hasn't told you what she felt anyway so stop assuming she likes you too." Sanji shouted.

"Well you're the one who acted like she likes me as well. I never said that she liked me. I was innocently sleeping when you barged in and woke me up." Zoro barked back.

Nami went between them again even before they get the idea of having another serious fight. Nami knew it was not a good example for the little girl and was not a very good sight for Chopper.

"Sanji-kun, I want you to shut up ok." Nami ordered.

"Yes. Nami-swan!" The cook replied without further ado.

"And you Zoro." Nami said turning around and looking Zoro in the eye.

Zoro gulped.

"This is going to be a problem." Nami said thinking a bit. "More than money? Because I'm sure… I still love my oranges more than you."

"SHIT!" Sanji shouted at once, "Nooooo! Nami-swan!"

Sanji tried to run closer to Nami but Zoro instantly saw this. In an instant he took Nami's hand and pulled her towards him. Nami was once more powerless.

Nami felt it once more. It was Zoro's powerful embrace. She smiled and hid her face on his chest.

'_More than oranges I think…'_ Nami thought happily getting used to the fuzzy warm feeling inside her chest.

"Now I'm ranking second… curly." Zoro teased Sanji.

Sanji wanted to throw himself into comical fit of anger but he didn't. He wanted to cry but he didn't. He wanted to raise his hand and wave them around and shout to the heavens that life is unfair… but he didn't.

Instead he took out another cigarette and lit it. He looked at Nami. Surely, that smile of hers is more than second place.

"I think I get it now." Sanji uttered before a drag. He blew the smoke out of his nose and watched it rise until it vanishes and mix itself with the wind.

"Luffy." Sanji called.

Luffy looked at Sanji. But he wasn't the only one to look at the chef.

"I think you'd need a new cook from now on." Sanji said with a grin.

"What?" Nami said pushing herself slightly away from Zoro.

"WHAT!" Chopper followed as well only louder compared to Nami's.

"Why? I thought you and Zoro had already finished fighting?" The young captain asked.

Sanji shook his head a bit. He knew it would be hard to explain this to someone like Luffy.

"I know the reason why some people in the same crew don't fall in love with each other... at some point it could strengthen the bond between two people however it could also destroy other bonds as well." Sanji explained.

He looked at Franky and Robin.

"Even if they continue to make it a secret surely there will come a time that the whole crew would notice it. I don't mind you two though since you're relationship isn't harmful to anyone." Sanji said motioning his fingers between Franky and Robin.

"What! Franky and Robin?" Usopp said seemingly surprised, "since when?"

"I'm happy for you Robin." Chopper said happily.

Robin just smiled.

Sanji then looked back at Nami and Zoro. He tried his best to make his face devoid of any emotion even though his insides were boiling. They were just too close. Even though they like each other they shouldn't be _that_ close already!

"However, the problem with your relationship is that it affects someone else in this crew." Sanji pointed his thumb at himself, "me."

"Then basically it's your problem only so why not just be a man and suck it up." Zoro said almost quite coldly.

"I know. But that's the reason why I think it is bad. A crew is not composed of one man alone. Everyone should work together as a team. I could still cook of course… but every time I see the both of you I know that I'm bound to be angry or jealous… just think of it like this: if this goes on then everything would not be the same as they were before. Now if one part of the crew is not functioning to its hundred percent then it may endanger the whole crew… it could even cause it to fall apart." Sanji explained making sure that he emphasized his important points.

He then looked at Luffy.

"So what're you saying?" The captain asked.

Everyone was surprised as they were relieved… they never thought Luffy would understand all this.

"Good thing you understand me captain." Sanji said with relief.

"No. I don't really understand you… so I asked."

Everyone's hopes vanished again.

"I'm saying that I'm quitting this crew. It would just be dangerous if we get involved in a fight with me being like this."

"WHAT? YOU'RE LEAVING! WHY?" Luffy shouted.

"He already told us dumbass!" Usopp shouted punching the rubberman's head.

Luffy looked at Usopp. "He did?"

Nami looked at Zoro. Zoro shook his head in disappointment. They were the elder members so they should know not to hope at all.

Sanji saw this Zoro Nami moment again and could feel his heart shattering once more. He cannot and would not take this any longer. Thus, even without the captain's order Sanji decided to turn around and walk away.

"Sanji-nii!" The little girl shouted at once.

"Sanji! Don't go!" Chopper cried.

"Sanji-kun wait!" Nami called as well.

Sanji used all his strength not to turn around to face that lovely voice it was a good thing that he won. His resolve was strong. He was heartbroken and he was thinking about his crewmates….this was for the best.

"You stupid love-cook! Stop this nonsense!" Zoro shouted as well.

"Now that you don't have someone like me I know your world will be a better place." Sanji answered without turning back.

"It's not that! I think I should leave." Zoro said.

"What?" Nami said.

Sanji had to stop at that. Here it was again. During the time that Sanji could act all heroic and stuff Zoro had to do something like this that would surely outshine him. It was as annoying as the fact that Nami actually like that three-sword idiot.

"What is it this time? Shitty marimo?" Sanji said actually looking back.

"We all know that your job Is more important in this we don't have a decent cook then Luffy would starve in no time and the health of the crew would be at stake. Since you are thinking of the crew then I know that you would acknowledge my idea to be better that yours. I'll leave." Zoro explained.

The swordsman took a step away from the navigator. He even let go of her hand. He was willing to let go of everything… everything for his captain. Everything for the crew.

Nami didn't realize it but somehow her hand didn't let him go. She gripped his shirt as he left.

Zoro felt a short tug as he try to take another step. He looked down and saw the navigator's hand on his shirt. He looked at her face. It was pleading.

"I'll go. He can protect all of you the same way I do… besides what's the use of a swordsman in a ship anyway… I'm just an extra pair of hands plus swords."

"What're you saying Zoro? You're very important. A swordsman in a pirate crew is very important." Luffy said.

"Yes… and besides… isn't Zoro-niichan the first mate in the crew?" The little girl asked.

Sanji… no not only Sanji… but the whole crew was shocked. Zoro was the first one that Luffy asked to join their merry band but he doesn't really have a certain position to fill in. Unlike Nami the navigator, Usopp the sharpshooter, Sanji the cook, Chopper the doctor, Robin the historian or Franky the shipwright.

It was only Zoro the swordsman… this might be the first time that someone had said it… the obvious truth that Zoro was Luffy's right hand man. He was his trusted companion. He would be the one in charge if Luffy was not around. He would be the voice of reason. And among all of them he was the one most loyal to their captain… actually he's the only one who seriously considers Luffy as their captain. Always doing what their captain orders even though it's stupid and childish…

If he isn't the first mate then who would be?

"Really? I never thought of that before." Luffy said looking at the girl, "but I think Zoro would be the perfect first mate… see Zoro you have an important job too. You and Sanji. The first mate and the cook… I cannot lose both of you. I actually think I cannot lose any of you. I'd die alone in the Grandline if it weren't for you guys." The captain said with a big smile.

The little girl almost cried. Never had she seen anything like it. It was beautiful. She was a fool to give up on the people she loves. Even though his crewmates were fighting the captain still remained positive and hoped for the best.

'_why can't I do the same… hope for the best.'_

"But like I said Luffy!" Sanji said still insisting of going.

"Shut up cook! Give it up. Captain's orders." Zoro said.

"Shut up moss head! Not just because you're proclaimed first mate now you can order me around…besides I'm leaving this crew."

"SANJIIII!" Chopper continued to cry.

The girl ran towards Sanji and embraced his feet. Sanji had to stop walking once more. He would never kick a girl.

"Why Sanji-nii? Why do you wish to leave?" The girl finally shouted to Sanji, "if I were a part of this family. I'd never leave them… ever!"

Sanji turned around for the little girl and kneeled.

"If I could only forget about those two then I'll probably stay…" Sanji said looking at the pleading Nami from a distance. He looked back at the girl even before he would feel any guilt.

"But I'm sure I won't… you won't understand but someday you'll know how losing this kind of love feels… it kills me."

Sanji then stood up.

"I'll take care of myself so don't worry. Keep my things. I already have all the stuff I need. I'll leave after you guys so better go on to your next adventure." Sanji said casually.

"Is he serious?" Franky asked.

"That idiot." Zoro added. He then looked at Nami. "Stop looking like you're about to cry you're making it worse."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Nami asked.

"SANJI!" Chopper cried again.

Sanji turned his back at his crewmates. He had spent so many precious memories with them. If only it wasn't like this… if only it didn't end up this way. He smiled. He would never forget them –every single one of them. Even though it's painful in the end… he won't forget that as well.

He passed by the little girl. The tears fell down her cheeks.

Sanji then fell on his knees and fell face first on the ground.

Chopper's yell was mixed with everyone's surprise expressions. Luffy and Zoro instantly prepared themselves. The enemy might have come back. Usopp looked around trying to see what hit Sanji. He hadn't heard a thing. Chopper used his nose as well. There was no fresh gunpowder smell from around.

The little girl walked back towards the small crew.

Chopper went towards the girl, "are you alright? Were you hit as well?" Chopper asked.

The girl looked at Chopper. Her eyes were apologetic. She shook her head a bit.

In an instant Chopper fell as well.

"She's doing this." Zoro finally noticed looking murderously at the little girl.

Nami went in front of Zoro and blocked the little girl. "Stop that she couldn't possibly…"

The navigator folded and hit the sand as well.

"What're you doing?" Zoro said.

"I'm sorry Zoro nii…" The little girl said.

Zoro even with tremendous strength and power also fell in front of the girl.

Even though they couldn't believe it they all took their defensive positions in front of the girl. They still don't know what she was doing so attacking her might not do any good. Robin was still thinking but her arms were always at the ready. It was hard for Franky but he would still hit the girl with his cannons if provoked. Usopp was starting to get scared. Luffy was…

Well… one seemed to not be alarmed though… and for sure it was their captain.

Luffy smiled at the girl.

"I can't believe you put Zoro to sleep without being cut in half." Luffy said quite impressed.

"I'm sorry Luffy-nii." The girl said looking at his eyes.

"You won't hurt us… wouldn't you?" Luffy asked.

The girl shook her head gently, "Never."

Luffy then looked at the rest of his crew. "Guys. Trust her. She won't hurt us."

The girl cried even more. But her tears didn't stop flowing when she saw Robin, Franky, and Usopp lowering their defences and smiling at her.

"Do what you must." Usopp said.

"We trust ya." Franky said with a smile.

"We're in your hands now." Robin said with a warm smile.

Luffy looked at the little girl again and patted her head. "Goodbye."

"Luffy-nii… Robin-neechan… aniki…"

The three of them instantly fell. Usopp fell unconscious as well following the three.

The girl smiled as she wipes the continuously flowing tears.

"I'm sorry… thank you… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and its character. I do own no-name girl and the island where they're in.

Note: I really looked for a list of their attacks to make their fight accurate. But my main source might be OnePiece wikia. Not really good at fight scenes (I apologize for that)… I do hope this chapter would please you.

I'm really sorry for the long delay of this chapter but I suddenly got sick for quite a while. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

_Her powers were from a man. This man was a researcher. He wanted to know everything about the devil fruits and its users. He had thought that __to actually know it he must experience it. Although the most evident curse was not being able to swim, he somehow believed that there was still more… and so he would never eat one. He had a daughter… and so he decided to give the fruit to his daughter. However her daughter was very young… too young to control such powers, so she made everyone in her town forget about her. _

_She made her father, her friends, her neighbours… everyone… forget about her existence. She tried once more to bring her memories back to them but she failed and it made everyone hate her. She just cannot express herself very well. She cannot bring back their real memories. _

_She lived outside of the village so as not to harm the people with her powers. She wanted to control it. Every now and then she would use it against pirates making them forget about their island or bring them to their ruins. __Even though she was hated by everyone in their village she still protected it. _

_Even though she knows she can use her powers now she still doesn't want to try it to her father or the villagers… one wrong move could destroy their brains along with all the memories they have. They could even die. That's why she endured this kind of life… she was scared to try even if it means that she could go back to her old life once more. _

.----------------.

Usopp stirred. His eyelids were heavy. He could feel the sand beneath his fingers. Trying to recall where they were, he instantly shot his eyes open.

The girl was beside him looking directly at his face. Usopp screamed.

"W-w-w-what're you doing? I'm warning you I have 8000 men hidden around waiting for me to give the signal. They will surely attack!" Usopp lied.

The little girl looked at Usopp's shaking knees. She smiled as she stood up.

"Usopp-nii." The girl said, "help me carry all of them back to the Thousand Sunny." The little girl said while looking around at the fallen bodies of the Strawhats.

"They're alive aren't they?" Usopp asked.

"Yes." The girl answered.

Usopp finally straightened. Luffy wanted to trust the girl. He too trusts her but he was just being too cautious.

Usopp then picked Luffy by the collar and dragged him on the sand.

"If you want help you should've woken up Zoro or Sanji or even Franky. They can carry all of them single-handedly. Heck! Even Luffy is the brightest choice." Usopp whined.

The girl walked silently beside him pulling Chopper with her.

"So why did you choose me?" Usopp asked loading Luffy to the small boat.

"You were the first one to wake up… that's all… niichan." The girl answered pushing Chopper with all her might.

Usopp shrugged. He then walked back again.

Usopp pulled Franky but he was just having a hard time. The girl went beside him and tugged the cyborg as well.

"So… what I saw back when I was sleeping. That was you huh?" Usopp said having little progress on Franky.

"Yes." The girl answered, "I'm very sorry I didn't tell any of you about me having devil's fruit ability."

"Nah. It's okay. I mean that wouldn't change the way we were to you." Usopp said with a smile.

The little girl looked at him. She smiled as well.

Usopp took Franky's large hands as the little girl supported him. The two finally managed to get Franky on the boat. Usopp continued to walk thinking of getting Sanji first since he was lighter but he stopped on his tracks when she noticed that the little girl was not moving.

Usopp saw how the little girl looked at Franky. Even the words, 'thank you', would not suffice. Usopp knew how grateful she was. Usopp decided to act normal instead of being sentimental about it.

"Oi. What's your problem?" Usopp asked.

The girl looked at Usopp. Her eyes were sparkling from tears and so she wiped her eyes and smiled.

Usopp held out his hand and smiled. The girl took it. The two then walked.

"He's happy… he knows how thankful you are." Usopp said lightly. "Actually all of us are. We're happy to help you."

The tears she was trying to conceal suddenly fell. "Yes."

"I ordered them to help you. You know you have nothing to fear when you're friends with Captain Usopp-sama." Usopp tried trying to cheer her up.

And successfully, the little girl gave him a laugh.

.----------------------.

The two continued to move the rest of the Strawhats. They went to the smaller boat and rowed towards Sunny. When they got there Usopp helped her climb up. The two used a lot of rope, Usopp's pulleys, and brute strength to pull everyone towards the Sunny. Usopp didn't even bother to lay their bodies properly.

As soon as the last person was brought towards the ship, Usopp and the little girl lay on the grassy deck to catch up their breath.

Both of them we're heaving. It was really hard work. These Strawhats were not feather-stuffed pillows they were really heavy.

"Damn it! I'm seriously going to demand Sanji to give every one a diet!" Usopp shouted after finally having air in his lungs.

The little girl giggled. Usopp followed with a laugh. The girl finally laughed as well.

And two laughed harder.

The little girl rolled on her belly and looked at Usopp.

"I'm going to try it again Usopp-niichan!" The girl suddenly said.

Usopp looked at the girl. He gave a thumb up.

"They're going to remember you. You can make them remember you." Usopp said quite dashingly.

"I will." She said happily.

"So… you're going to knock me unconscious now?" Usopp asked.

The girl stopped smiling. Her eyes saddened again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Usopp said suddenly sitting up and waving his hands around.

"No." The little girl said while sitting up herself. "You're right. It's just that this is going to be hard for me."

Usopp moved a little closer.

"I know we'll be fine. If you think you have to do just that then we'll respect that." Usopp looked at Luffy. His captain was sleeping with a smile.

"I'm sure that's what he's going to say too." Usopp added.

"Usopp-nii… the truth is… I don't want you to forget about me. However, seeing what happened to your crew I know that I could do something about it. Sanji-nii would suffer forever if I don't help him forget. Aniki and Robin-neesan will feel guilty about their relationship. Nami-nee would not be as happy as she used to be. I don't want your family to be ruined. Even though I wanted you guys to keep your memories, it would be better if you don't." The little girl then stood up in front of Usopp.

"I've cleared everything from the moment you have arrived in our territory. It would just be that you're going to another island. I've erased everything about this island perfectly. If I miss anything, your brain would easily patch it up for me. That's how it works."

Usopp looked down. He then looked around. Surely Luffy would react violently with this. Nami would surely say something about this. Zoro would be quiet but he knows that the swordsman would rather keep his memories more than anything else. Sanji would not want the little girl to be sad. Robin would also feel wrong. Franky would be crying right now. And Chopper would be shouting to Usopp right now to do something.

Usopp smiled.

"Why me? I know that you needed someone to carry them back to Sunny but I feel like you chose me. It could be anyone… but why me?"

"Usopp nii… " The girl uttered. She then embraced Usopp.

Usopp shook his head and held the little girl as well.

"I want you to remember me! To remember how you saved me, to remember how we had a party… to remember me saying that I'll try again. "

"I would like to ask you something." Usopp said.

Usopp looked at his crewmates once more. He knows that he would be doing the right thing.

"If you can. Can you give me their memories?"

The little girl let go.

"I can… but I don't think that's a good idea." The girl said. "Your head might explode."

Usopp gulped. He then held his head.

The girl laughed.

"I'm just joking… but you might now be able to handle it. These are seven people's memories we are talking about. It might just been a few days but they're just too much emotional pain and stress for a single person. Believe me… I've seen what they've been through."

Usopp was shaking but even so he gripped the girl's shoulder and looked her at the eyes.

"They're important to me. I'll handle it. Even if I can't I would try. You're important to us as well. I will not let your story be forgotten."

The child was finally convinced. She knew that Usopp was a real part of this crew. Even though he might not be a monster like most of them he still has the courage and bravery like their captain.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked.

"I'm ready." Usopp said, his fear still hinted on his voice but he shook them off.

The girl closed her eyes.

Usopp braced himself.

The wind was suddenly knocked off his chest. His head then felt heavy. His head was then being torn apart. The memories of his crewmates over the past few days then came surging forward. He was seeing, feeling… and just sensing everything all at once. It was nauseating.

Usopp felt happiness, sadness, love, hatred, jealousy… and all kinds of emotions at the same time. He can see from Nami's eyes, Zoro's eyes, Franky's… Chopper's… Luffy's… now it's Sanji's eyes… and Robin…

It was just utterly confusing.

Usopp squirmed. It was very tormenting. He had even forgotten who he was at some point. He could see himself through different perspective.

Usopp shouted.

"You can do it Usopp-nii chan!" He heard him shout.

The pain slowly subsided. Usopp concentrated. He would never forget who he was and now the memories were being sorted out. He was winning this. It was still painful but now it was more tolerable than a while ago.

Usopp's eyes peeked a bit. He could see a hazy face of a little girl. The same girl smiled as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Good bye Usopp nii-chan…"

He can't focus his eyes but he knew it was her.

He heard a small giggle.

"Of course I'll never forget about you… take care. Again… thank you very much."

Those were the last words he said before he completely passed out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I'm very sorry about that but this is just a piece of fiction written by a fan like you… hence fanfiction.

I am very happy to bring you this next chapter. Thank you very much for supporting me until now. I know that I might have taken a bit of your time but I sure hope that you liked reading this story. Please leave a comment, suggestion, reaction, correction or anything before leaving this page. I know it may be too much but I assure you it would be very helpful for me. I would be very grateful.

Thank you very much once more.


	9. Chapter 9

She silently bid farewell. Looking at the ship slowly getting smaller and smaller, the little girl hoped that they would all be okay. She was still thinking about what she did, she wondered whether it was right. The least of her worries was that they won't bear the pain they have endured whilst their stay in the island. Although they could bring forth those emotions once more if they would be in the same circumstances once more.

She wondered. Even without those memories in this island would they still be the same. The same feelings could be rekindled but maybe in a totally different situation.

She wished though that the next time they would realize that no one would be hurt. Although it was something as close to impossible.

She never knew anything about love. The only person she loved deeply was her father. But having seen a lot of memories she quite understood how unusual and powerful this kind of love was.

She thought of Nami and saw her smile clearly on her head. She had hoped that somehow the love she would feel would never be bad. Love can be a beautiful thing. She had felt it from Nami's memories. Love can be a painful suffering. She had felt it from the same person as well.

She turned to the sea once more.

"Nami-neesan." She quietly whispered.

She finally gave up on the thought that she would see the proud sails of Sunny. She knew they were too far gone. The waves and the winds have already taken them to their next destination… their next adventure.

From now on she could only hope. She had accepted the fact that she would never see them again.

She walked towards the majestic little house that her aniki had made for her. Although it was mostly Franky every Strawhat had something in that house as well. She felt the warmth inside her heart.

"Such wonderful memories… " She said to herself.

She walked quietly towards the house. Only the waves, the seagulls and her footsteps can be heard. She hummed Luffy's song to herself somehow hoping to add to the melody of her memory.

It was then that she heard something disrupt everything. They were heavy and quick footsteps quickly coming nearer and nearer.

She turned her head and saw her father. Angry eyes were looking directly at her. She stepped back and stumbled.

"Where are those pirates?" He asked brandishing a large axe on his hand.

The girl looked at the weapon and saw it gleam. She then looked at her father.

"They're gone." The girl answered quivering in fear.

The man looked at the girl. He doubted her answer. He straightened up again and looked around.

"Strawhat!" The man shouted, "If you don't come out from where you are hiding I'll kill this little girl!"

"They're gone already! Can't you see their ship is already gone?" The child shouted.

The man placed the axe down and grabbed the girl's neck. He then pulled her up until she was on his eye-level.

The girl was choking.

"I know you're hiding them. I know they've come for this village… for my research. Those filthy pirates that would do anything for money and fame!"

The girl scratched his large hands but no matter what she does she can't overcome his strength.

"Let… me… go.." She tried to say.

The man then threw the girl. She slammed headfirst to the sand.

The girl then sat up and coughed.

"They've left. They're not…" She coughed harder, "not… like that."

The man was annoyed. He then kicked the girl on her back. The girl slammed on the sand once more. The man turned her over buy kicking her side slightly. He then placed his foot down on her stomach.

"Come out pirate scum! Before I really kill this girl!" The man shouted.

The little girl tried to lift his legs or to squirm out but she was failing badly. The man finally turned to her.

"You're friends with them right? They wouldn't abandon you." The man said to the little girl.

The girl looked at her father. _'How stupid could you be?'_ she thought in pain.

"They're pirates! They never make friends! Even if they do they'll forget you anyway!" The girl said almost spitting, "They're not here for me and they'll never come back for me!"

The man still had doubted the girl. So once more he slammed his foot on her. He called the pirates again and again. Slowly he was starting to realize that the girl was right. Unlike the first time he had inflicted upon her more pain than what he did and no one rescued her. Perhaps… they were truly gone.

The man finally gave up when he got hoarse from all the shouting. He looked at the child beside him. Somehow he had pitied her but there was nothing in his heart telling him to pity her. Nothing at all.

He finally walked away. Somehow he knew that the outcast of their village was telling the truth. It was unsettling but he knew when to give up. He walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She laid there with her eyes almost blank. Everything was numb. She can't feel her body anymore. It was more than she can take. It was too painful to even feel. She was numb.

Her eyes were open and were looking in one direction. Her arms were outstretched towards it almost as if she wanted to grab it.

Aniki's house. Their memories.

She looked at the house like it was a distant memory. The house was truly something like that from a dream. She never thought she'd have a house like that… but then again… how would she know if it really existed… because perhaps… the dream house… those people… were just dreams.

'_No.' _She shouted inside her head.

'_They were real._ She thought hard pushing all thoughts of hopelessness away, _'They were here.'_

'_I as manipulato__r of memories should know what're true memories from dream memories… I should be able to identify my memories from them… my mind should be strong… '_

She looked at him as he walked away. His back was facing her. She just cannot take it anymore.

'_I'm your daughter… and yet you could hurt me like this. How could you? How could you!' _She thought.

'_What have I done to you to deserve this? I just did what you said… I tried my best for of you to have happy memories… why? Why?' _

Tears welled up in her eyes. She can barely move and yet it was only this time that she cried.

The soft sounds of his footsteps were being carried in the sand. She could hear it… slowly… going further and further…

"Fa…" she uttered with her bruised lips. "Father.."

'_They're going to remember you. You can make them remember you!'_ Usopp's voice echoed inside her head.

'_I can't oniichan… I'm too weak.' _She countered him instantly.

'_Make them remember you.' _Usopp's voice said again. This time it was clearer.

The girl tried to breathe. She looked at her father.

"I'll…" she uttered once more. She extended her hands towards her… grabbing what she wanted most. "make them… remember me!"

The man somehow heard something making him turn his head slightly.

"FATHER! EVERYONE!" She shouted as loud as her lungs and throat could handle. "IT'S ME!"

Her father's eyes opened wide. He finally looked around.

He saw the little girl there. The outcast of their village… this time the emptiness was being filled with memories. Vibrant. Wild. Lots and lots of memories.

He then started to tremble. The memories were pouring in constantly. All of his memories.

Everyone in the village as well. The whole island rained of their real memories.

The man instantly felt hurt, guilt, fear… and lots of emotions at the same time.

He ran to her…

Her daughter…

"Damn it!" He said as he looked at what he did.

Tears streamed down from his eyes. He had remembered everything.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He bent down and took the girl. He embraced her in his arms. Gently he picked her up and ran.

The girl felt being taken from the ground and being carried in top speed. The green forest flashed before her eyes. Someone was running with her.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked weakly.

"To a doctor… oh god… I'm so stupid!" The father mourned. "This is all my fault."

The girl looked at her father with gentleness in her eyes.

"I'm going to be ok…" she said, "They believe in me… so I know I can make through this…"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have given to you that curse. This is my fault!" Her father said as he ran.

The girl shook her head a bit.

"I never regret eating the fruit… so please don't have any regrets father…"

"From now on… we'll be happy together." The father tried to say.

He was running and crying. His words were full of breath and quite hard to understand but she knew it well.

She closed her eyes… hoping for that time to come the moment she opens them again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its official characters. I also do not think I can profit from writing fanfics… hahaha…

Thank you for reading this chapter. I am very happy for the support you are giving me. Please continue to read this fanfic until the end and I hope to hear from you in my other fanfics. Please leave a comment/review/suggestion it would help me a lot.

Thank you very much for your time.


	10. Chapter 10

Nami was getting worried about Usopp. He was inside Chopper's clinic for a while now. When they peeked at the little room they saw Usopp staring into space. He seemed to be in a deep thought, something they rarely see in him.

The sun was perfect outside and so she decided to work outside. Luffy and Chopper promised not to bother her. Besides, she had enjoyed listening to their childish laughter. She knew it would lighten up her work a bit.

Even as she started she still cannot take her mind off of Usopp. He didn't even go out of the room when Luffy invited him to play with them. Because of that Luffy had to drag Zoro down to the deck so that he could be his playmate. The swordsman did come down but he took a nap the moment his back touched the lawn. Luffy and Chopper then went down to Franky's workshop and decided to bother the shipwright instead.

Nami was not finally focusing on her log. She cannot believe how many days of adventure her log was behind. She still cannot understand why there was a discrepancy between her maps and from what she remembers. According to her map they had passed by an island before getting to where they were now but no matter how she thinks about it she cannot recall seeing that island.

Zoro, on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping. He could hear the navigator's soft whimpers and grumble. Even though it was not that loud the swordsman can hear it well.

"Oi woman." He said opening his eye a bit.

Nami's attention was instantly caught.

"I thought you were sleeping." The navigator said placing her hand on her hips.

Zoro grumbled, "How can I sleep with you like that?"

Nami was quite surprised. "I can't believe that such small things could actually bother you."

"Are you worried about Usopp?" Zoro asked.

Nami finally gave in. It was either Zoro was being too attentive to her or she was just too obvious.

Zoro was sleeping on the floor. That was why Nami had to sit down on the lawn deck just to be comfortable speaking with him.

"He's just spacing out inside that room…he's not even sleeping. I'm not used to it. Usually he's being annoying with Luffy and Chopper… or working on something."

"Why don't you talk to him then?" Zoro asked.

"Should I?" Nami asked.

Zoro then sat up. He then stopped and looked at Nami.

"What? You mean now?" Nami asked. "I don't want to talk to him. Who said anything about talking to him?"

"Whatever. To be honest I'm worried as well so if you don't want to talk to him then I will." Zoro decided.

He then walked casually towards the direction where Chopper's clinic was. Nami instantly stood up and followed Zoro.

"I don't think we should bother him. I mean… what if he's still not over Merry or… what if he's missing his village or his friends… or maybe Kaya." Nami said. "Those sensitive issues should not be talked about easily. Let him think as long as he likes."

Zoro stopped and almost rolled his eyes. "I would want talk to him about these 'sensitive issues' so that we could end it already… whatever he's thinking."

"Why? I know we should help him but maybe he doesn't want us to help."

Zoro looked at Nami and held that gaze.

Nami looked at Zoro's intense eyes. They were looking directly at her. Nami felt something but was determined not to show it. She was in front of Zoro for crying out loud!

"It's better." Zoro said. "I would rather talk to him and invade his personal life… " Zoro paused unsure if he would want to say the next words.

"Than?" Nami coerced.

"Than to see you like that." Zoro finally got the words out.

Zoro looked away and scratched his head lightly. "I just don't want you to worry. Is that so much to ask?"

Zoro continued to walk towards the clinic as he left Nami frozen from where she was standing.

Nami looked at his back. There was something different about him today. It was as if he had done something that had totally changed her way of looking at him.

Nami shook her head. "Oi Zoro wait up." She managed to say as she ran to him.

Before the two even reached the door it opened up for them. Usopp was just coming out.

Usopp looked at Zoro and Nami as the two looked back at the sharp shooter. Usopp then felt weird again.

'_The way the sun play around her orange locks…'_ Sanji's voice was mixed with Nami's feature being bathed under the orange sun. He could also feel his heart… Zoro's heart dancing as he lingered on the image.

'_What the fuck was that.'_ It was Zoro's thoughts. His feelings were confusing but it somehow felt it. It was warm and light… and sweet…

Then there was some sort of a dream where Zoro was falling headless on the deck… Usopp felt Nami's fear. It was heartbreaking. It even managed to make Usopp's eyes water.

"_The next time I lose a life or limb in one of your nightmares come to me at once and do this."_The words were strong and determined… it was Zoro's… and it made everything calm again. Nami's memories were now more secure and less confusing. Usopp felt the same thing again… warm, light almost fluffy, and sweet…

Much like…

"Love." Usopp uttered. His eyes were watery and his lips quivering. His eyes were staring into space. His head was still throbbing. But he was certain. Those two were once in love.

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" Zoro said.

"I knew it. I knew that Usopp's having personal problems! We should really stay out of this." Nami said pulling Zoro away.

Usopp's eyes focused on them. He then smiled.

"I'm fine." He said light-heartedly. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm the great Captain Usopp. There's nothing to worry about."

"See. You don't need to worry." Zoro said pointing at Usop. Nami just hit him on his arm.

"Of course that's a lie."

"Nami." Usopp said with a smile. "I'm fine. Really. Thank you for worrying."

Usopp was inside the clinic all day just to sort out his thoughts or rather all those memories. Now even with those sudden attacks he can now distinguish who owns that memories. If it was his or not. He was not confused anymore. Thinking about it seriously helped.

Usopp walked pass by them whistling happily. Nami and Zoro just watched him go.

When he was out of their sight, Usopp sighed with relief.

"Thanks guys…I guess I made them worried." Usopp said to himself.

"Are you ok now Usopp?" Usopp heard and he instantly looked down.

Chopper looked up with that hoping look in his eyes.

"Yeah." Usopp said with a proud smile. "Nothing can bring down the great Captain Usopp!"

Usopp was happy. He knew how innocent and naïve Chopper was. He had learned how pure the doctor's heart was. Being his friend and showing him the world was not even enough for Chopper's adoration for him. Usopp just wanted to please him.

Chopper's eyes sparkled. "Wow. You're so amazing… just a moment ago you were lifeless now you're just glowing Usopp. How do you do it?"

"He's just being an idiot like always." Sanji suddenly interrupted almost popping out of nowhere.

Usopp had to grip his chest the moment he saw Sanji.

Jealousy. Hate. Anger. Disappointment. Suffering. Sadness. It was like a wave of negativity passing by his body. Usopp almost fell for it but he was quick to smile.

"Sanji! Come on. I was a patient for almost a day. Don't you have anything for me?" Usopp jokingly asked.

"If you're a lady and prettier… but since you're not you won't get anything." Sanji said smoke coming out of his mouth.

Usopp whined. "Come on Sanji." He was trying to suppress the feelings. He was joking so as to not remember Sanji's face from Nami's eyes.

It was too painful. Being guilty and can't do anything about it… Usopp wondered how Nami had endured such a thing.

"Fine."

"Hooray. Fine food finally."

"I'm coming too." Chopper decided.

"Food?" The Captain's ears were truly remarkable. In an instant Luffy was beside Usopp.

"See… I told you. You were just hungry." Luffy said.

Usopp rolled his eyes but still smiled all the while.

Sanji smack his head with his palm but still he was eager. Three hungry crewmates waiting to be served… it was actually what Sanji wanted.

The three then started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Say Luffy… you don't really remember a thing?" Usopp dared ask. Although he already knew of his answer he still wanted to ask.

"What? Is it supposed to be dinner? Have I missed a meal!" Luffy said starting to panic. "TELL ME USOPP! HOW MANY MEALS HAVE I SKIPPED!"

"None that I know of." Usopp answered. "Nothing. Nevermind what I said."

Out of all the memories Usopp enjoyed recalling Luffy's. It was positive, encouraging and full of life. Although he worries as well it was because one of his crewmates was in danger. Like Nami. He was also terribly worried about the girl even though they just met her. It was very innocent. Usopp also liked the fact that even though there were bitter memories Luffy somehow erases those memories by replacing it with happy ones. No wonder his captain doesn't have a care in the world… he was not bothered at all. He prioritizes the happier memories over the sad ones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Franky went inside the kitchen while Sanji was cooking. Usopp was once more brought back to the present when he and Franky talked about Sunny's weapon and other technical stuff. Luffy and Chopper were just impressed when they heard the words 'more powerful' and 'laser beams'. Luffy could hardly contain the excitement.

Sanji had prepared snacks enough for everyone. So as soon as he was done everyone inside the kitchen was just eating.

"Ahh~" Sanji swooned as he felt Robin's presence, "Robin-chan~"

"May I join as well?" Robin said with an elegant smile.

Usopp automatically looked at Franky. The man was looking at Robin the whole time she stepped inside the kitchen. Sanji prepared coffee for Robin at once while Robin settled in the kitchen. Sanji and Robin were talking casually as Sanji busies his hand with some side dishes for Robin.

Franky, all the while, was looking at them. Usopp knew what that look was for. Franky was not really worried about Sanji. Robin was just being polite that's why she enjoys being wooed by the cook but somehow Franky knew that Robin would not be taken like that. Usopp knew all of that of course since that was what Franky believes all along.

Franky sighed a bit. It was too subtle that no one except Usopp had noticed it.

Usopp knew that there were still some words that Franky wanted to tell her. Because of the whole memory thing, Usopp knew that Franky believes that he had not confessed to Robin yet. Although Usopp wouldn't know if that perfect time would come again.

It was different though. Franky and Robin were more subtle. It was not less passionate but it was more mature. It was very different from Zoro and Nami although almost the same. Especially Robin… she was planning to keep it a secret to everyone.

Usopp shook his head. There were thoughts too mature that he can't even handle. He desperately erases them.

"Someday Franky." Usopp whispered with a smile as he continued to eat.

Finally the last two members finally went to the kitchen. As usual even from a distance everyone can hear them arguing. They were still at it when they had entered the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

Nami finally found a sensible person.

"Zoro's being stupid." Nami answered sitting beside Robin.

"Don't worry Nami-swan. I'll fix something for you to cool your head." Sanji volunteered.

"Now I'M being stupid! Who's the one that started it?" Zoro said at Nami who was obviously not listening anymore.

"Shut your mouth now shitty marimo. That's no way to talk to a lady." Sanji said getting closer to Zoro.

Nami looked at them and rested her head on her hands.

"Sanji-kun. Where's that something to cool my head?" Nami said pretending to be sweet.

'_She did that to make Sanji leave Zoro alone.'_ Usopp thought.

Somehow, now that he had seen all of their memories in the past few days he had known them better almost knowing what they were thinking about. Usopp smiled. He knows what they were all thinking and all he could think about was how grateful he was and how happy he was he joined this crew.

Zoro sat near Luffy as Sanji continued to prepare the snacks and drinks. He also served the cold drink to Nami as quickly as possible.

The kitchen was back to its usual noisy place. Usopp was happy to see everyone being like this. It wasn't dark and awkward anymore. It was back to normal. The things that happened in the island were truly forgotten. The large smile was inerasable on Usopp's face.

Usopp was relieved. _'You're successful… it was really the only thing we need.'_

Although Usopp was still guilty about the consequences, it must have hurt a lot to know that you're friends will never come back for you simply because they can't remember you. Memories are valuable sometimes it was the only thing that would keep you fighting.

Usopp sighed. It was no use. Even if he tells everyone here her story it was better if they would be able to meet her. Again.

"Why are you so happy Usopp? Something happened?" Luffy asked. He then picked up a large chunk of meat and began eating it as Usopp answered.

"There's nothing wrong about being happy Luffy. Come on! I'm a member of the greatest pirate crew ever!"

"But of course! You're the sharp shooter of the future King of the Pirates." Luffy said with mouth full of meat.

Usopp agreed.

"Oi oi. What's with you Usopp? You _are_ acting different the whole day." Zoro also spoke up. Zoro then drank.

Usopp stood up and raised his mug.

"You guys are the best. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their drinks and shouted "Cheers!"

Usopp then drank all of his mug's contents and sit down. The ruckus around the kitchen didn't fade.

Usopp breathed and stared at the table. He was very thankful and happy. He remembered the girl's face once more and hoped that she too would be happy back in her island. He wished that she would be remembered by her whole village… especially by her father… and live with them happily. Usopp wanted to know what happened to her but all he could do now is hope for the best. There was a big possibility that they would never see each other again.

However, even with all these memories inside his head, he still cannot remember the girl's name. He had been thinking about it all day… sorting through the images, emotions and words… a single name that his lips cannot even be familiar anymore.

"Her name… what's her name…" Usopp uttered silently.

Usopp focused and shut his eyes tightly. He can remember every encounter with her. From the first time they saw her, then the fire, the party, the house-building, the fight, until the time they departed… and still the name cannot even be formed inside his head. Of course she can't be nameless… he knew her name.

How could he forget?

Usopp thought hard that it clearly showed on his face. He shifted through all of their memories again. Different points of view all of the same person… but still no name…

"Her name…" Usopp uttered once more.

"Riru." Someone suddenly uttered beside him.

Usopp opened his eyes and looked at his left where Luffy was. His captain was staring at Usopp with that grin on his face.

"Riru. Her name was Riru." Luffy said.

Usopp was shocked.

"Y-you… remember her."

Luffy's smile grew bigger. Usopp was slowly becoming hopeful. His eyes growing large with excitement. Luffy never remembers unimportant people… heck! He can't even remember most of their enemies' names. Usopp knew that Luffy gives their enemies nicknames to call them and if they were easily defeated Luffy won't bother with their names…

That was why… Usopp hoped for the best.

However Luffy shook his head slowly. Usopp's smile dropped.

"No." Luffy said.

"There's just something with the name. I don't know who she was… but… I know that name was very important to all of us."

"Riru." Usopp repeated.

"Yup Riru." Luffy said and with that the captain continued to eat and mingle with the rest of the crew.

It was not because Riru's power might now have been powerful. Usopp knew that it was more than extraordinary. It might because Luffy held on to those memories well… that the captain really felt that they were important.

Usopp explained to himself. Luffy values the people important to him… and maybe that's the reason that even with the power of the devil fruit he might have still saved the existence of the person.

Riru.

The name stayed inside Usopp as well and he would make sure that he won't let go of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- End .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece and the Strawhat pirates. I also don't thik I would be paid for what I am doing. Hahaha.

Thank you for reading this fanfic until the end. I do hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I do when writing it. Please share some comments, reactions, suggestions or anything all of them are welcomed and would be much appreciated.

Thank you once more!


End file.
